The Four's Trap
by Hisanami
Summary: Alors que notre célèbre détective du 221B Baker Street se remet de sa dernière enquête, celle-ci ne se doute pas qu'elle est sur le point d'être la cible principale d'une machination en vu de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Épaulée de l'inspecteur Poirot, celles-ci devront déjouer les plans d'un duo plus que cocasse. Idée reprise du deuxième ending "Kimi ni Matsuwaru Mystery"
1. Chapitre 1

Bien le bonjour, et bienvenue à vous chers lecteurs de ma première fiction postée sur (trop d'émotion). Je vous présente ainsi une sobre petite histoire sans prétention sur l'anime Hyouka que j'ai totalement adoré regarder. J'ai décidé de reprendre l'idée (qui est absolument géniale) du deuxième ending de l'anime pour en faire une fiction essentiellement centrée sur Sherlock Holmes.

Bien entendu, les personnages mis en scène, l'univers de Hyouka et celui de Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**The Four's Trap**

Chapitre 1

Cette nuit-là, et comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, la pluie tombait à torrent sur la ville de Londres. Les vents forts faisaient s'envoler les dernières feuilles mortes des arbres, formant comme des arabesques dans le ciel. Les clapotis des gouttes frappant le sol dallé se confondaient avec les pas précipités des quelques londoniens encore présent dans les rues qui, pressant leur allure pour rejoindre leur domicile avec un parapluie ou un vieux journal dressés sur leur tête, pestaient après avoir marché dans une flaque d'eau, mouillant ainsi le bas de leur costume fraîchement lavé par leur douce épouse. Seuls les plus démunis tentaient en vain de s'abriter sous des abris de fortune ou se réfugiaient dans des étroites ruelles.

Une nuit semblable aux autres depuis que l'automne s'était installé sur le pays et, avec lui, son lot de précipitations, quoique le pays était habitué aux précipitations tout au long de l'année, saison après saison. Or, cette nuit-là ne se finirait pas aussi paisiblement que les précédentes. Parmi l'averse et les coups de vent, une étrange ombre se distinguait sur l'un des plus hauts toits de la capitale. A peine perceptible dans la noirceur de la nuit, celle-ci s'élançait à toute vitesse à travers les rues et les avenues de la cité. Avec souplesse, elle transperça le ciel recouvert de nuages, sauta de toitures en toitures, glissa le long d'une gouttière usée et grinçante pour atterrir avec délicatesse sur le rebord d'un balcon. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel balcon cependant. Pas qu'il n'ait une particularité, architecturale ou autre, qui puisse retenir l'attention mais ce dernier appartenait à l'appartement du récemment célèbre « _221B Baker Street. » _Un furtif clair de lune parmi les nuages menaçant dissipa durant quelques secondes l'ombre, laissant apparaître la mystérieuse silhouette grande et élancée d'un homme. L'inconnu, accolé au mur, se rapprocha de la fenêtre vitrée et scruta avec attention, à travers les carreaux, l'intérieure de la pièce. Malgré l'obscurité qui réduisait son champ de visibilité, il ne discerna rien d'alarmant et lorsqu'il jugea qu'aucun obstacle ne viendrait se mettre en travers de sa route il réussit avec une facilité déconcertante à ouvrir la fenêtre, le verrou n'ayant montré que très peu de résistance à son tour de passe-passe.

Le passage ainsi débloqué il pénétra dans l'appartement. Le calme régnait en maître en ce lieu, si l'on omettait les nuisances sonores extérieures liées à l'averse. L'intrus jugea alors bon de refermer la fenêtre avec précaution évitant ainsi que les vents puissants ou la pluie torrentielle viennent créer un quelconque trouble. Il poussa un léger soupir et se concentra maintenant sur sa tâche. L'homme avança prudemment et avec légèreté. Ses pas ne semblaient même pas toucher le sol dans un vieux bois qui aurait pu grincer à tout moment. Tel un fantôme, on aurait cru qu'il flottait au-dessus du plancher. Il se stoppa brusquement lorsqu'il perçut une faible respiration sur sa droite qui lui fit tourner sa tête à une vitesse qu'il crut se briser le cou sur le moment. Bonne fortune pour notre inconnu, la personne se trouvant dans la pièce adjacente et à qui appartenait ces légers souffles était en ce moment même dans un profond sommeil. Bien qu'il s'en rassura au début, il savait qu'il devait se hâter s'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Il n'avait jamais failli à ses « missions », et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait commencer. _Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une tâche aussi facile que celle-ci_, pensa-t-il.

Reprenant sa contemplation et balançant son regard de droite à gauche, ses yeux perçants s'arrêtèrent soudainement sur son objectif. Là, devant lui se dressait un porte-manteau en fer forgé où y était accrochée avec nonchalance la cape de sa future victime. Cette cape si particulière en tweed écossais et si reconnaissable aux yeux de tous dans les rues de Londres. Il s'en approcha et, avec délicatesse, glissa sa main dans l'une des poches du vêtement. Satisfait, un sourire s'affichant sur ses fines lèvres, il la ressorti aussitôt et, toujours dans un silence exemplaire, se dirigea non sans hâte vers là où il était entré. Bravant une nouvelle fois le temps orageux, l'inconnu s'extirpa de la demeure pour disparaître dans la nuit noire.

[-]

Le soleil, le matin suivant, se leva comme à son habitude, réchauffant les pavés des rues de la capitale encore détrempés de la veille. La pluie n'avait cessé que très tôt dans la matinée, bien avant que l'aurore ne vienne se pointer à l'horizon. La ville recommençait à s'animer peu à peu. Les petits vendeurs finissaient de mettre en place leur commerce le long des routes principales. Les premiers hommes à l'allure impeccable – costume, haute-forme et canne en main – partaient en petite automobile pour les plus fortunés, à pied pour les autres et l'on commençait déjà à entendre les criées des vendeurs de journaux, appâtant les londoniens avec les dernières infos à la une. C'est ainsi que Miss Eru Holmes s'éveilla, les rares fois où elle ne paraissait pas jusqu'à très tard dans la journée, d'un long sommeil sans rêve. Réajustant ses cheveux, les attachant en une haute queue de cheval, tout en enfilant un peignoir immaculé, elle se dirigea paresseusement vers sa théière encore pleine des vieilles herbes de thé usées remontant à sa dernière tasse. Qu'elle s'empressa de nettoyer. C'était une des caractéristiques aussi bizarre qu'étrange de Miss Holmes. Elle ne pouvait commencer une journée en ayant les idées claires sans une bonne tasse de Darjeeling bien chaude, sinon ses capacités d'analyse et de réflexion avaient autant d'utilité que cette boite de thé vide qu'elle tenait dans ses mains : Aucune. _Heureusement que Miss Hudson avait eu la gentillesse de me donner une autre boite la semaine dernière_ pensa-t-elle.

Miss Hudson était la propriétaire de l'appartement. C'était elle qui logeait Eru Holmes depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Cette femme d'un âge avancé était d'une patience extraordinaire. A un tel point que la célèbre détective s'était déjà demandée si sa logeuse faisait bel et bien partie de la race humaine. C'est pour dire, non seulement ce n'était point rare que l'appartement de la jeune femme soit visité par des personnes peu recommandables, quand il ne s'agissait pas de gens de la police de Scotland Yard, mais il arrivait souvent que celle-ci s'adonne à des excentricités peu habituelles qui auraient dû épuiser l'indulgence de la vieille femme. Comme son goût prononcé pour le violon à des heures où les gens normaux préfèreraient le son des douces berceuses plutôt que celui d'une puissante symphonie. Les seules fois où le silence pouvait régner en toute tranquillité se résumaient aux moments où la détective était absente. Sans parler de l'odeur constante de tabac qui émanait de sa pipe en bois sans cesse logée entre ses lèvres et des multiples expériences scientifiques qu'elle menait. Tout ceci, ajouté à cette constante ambiance de danger qui la poursuivait comme la peste, faisait que Miss Holmes était probablement la locataire la moins désirée de toute la capitale.

Pourtant malgré ses bizarreries, Miss Hudson éprouvait une certaine sympathie envers sa locataire. Il faut dire que celle-ci faisait preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une courtoisie dont peu de londoniens pouvaient se vanter et cela avait fini par attendrir notre quinquagénaire. Oui, elle l'aimait bien, car dans ses rapports avec la détective, on pouvait y voir dans ses yeux cet attachement que l'on a souvent avec nos propres enfants. Voyait-elle en Miss Holmes l'image d'une fille qu'elle n'a probablement pas eu ? Elle seule nous le dira, un jour. En attendant, à cet instant précis, Eru ne pensait qu'à une chose : faire chauffer son fameux thé. Elle ne manquera pas de remercier sa logeuse pour sa délicate attention.

Ce qu'elle put faire quelque instant plus tard lorsque celle-ci frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez Miss Hudson. Héla la jeune femme suffisamment fort pour que la vieille femme l'entende à travers le bois de la porte.

- Bien le bonjour Miss Holmes. Annonça la logeuse en pénétrant dans le salon. Elle la retrouve assise confortablement dans un énorme fauteuil dos à la fenêtre. Avez-vous bien dormi ? Nous n'avons pas eu droit à vos démonstrations de violon cette fois-ci, ne manqua-t-elle pas de remarquer un brin de reproche dans la voix.

- En effet, je me sentais fatiguée hier soir, répondit-elle ironiquement ne soulevant pas la remarque de son interlocutrice. Mais ma nuit a été bonne je vous remercie, je me porte comme un charme, finit-elle de dire en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Miss Hudson poussa un soupir et alla s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme. Elle abandonnerait cette manche pour cette fois.

- Vous savez, poursuivit la vieille femme, on ne parle plus que de vous en ce moment dans les rues de Londres. Surtout depuis que vous ayez résolu cette affaire de meurtre sur les Baskerville. Quelle horrible histoire ! Dit-elle

- Ce n'était pourtant pas une affaire si difficile à résoudre, bien que je ne néglige pas la participation de Watson dans cette enquête. Répondit la brunette.

- Où-est-il d'ailleurs ? Je le pensais avec vous.

- Ce cher Watson a été sollicité par l'université de Londres pour un congrès. Il sera absent pour la journée.

- Mais quand même cette histoire de malédiction, enchaîna Miss Hudson, n'y avez-vous jamais cru ?

- Elle n'était valable que par les amateurs de contes de fées Miss. Je suis une femme de science, je n'ai aucun penchant pour le surnaturel. » Conclu-t-elle en posant sa tasse en porcelaine sur son assiette.

La conversation se poursuivit sur les détails concernant la résolution de l'enquête que Miss Holmes se prit de plaisir à raconter. Celle-ci aimait beaucoup converser avec sa logeuse, car cette dernière montrait toujours un grand intérêt à son travail et était sans cesse curieuse de chacune des affaires que la détective avait eu à résoudre. « Et c'est ainsi que l'on découvrit le macabre plan de Stapleton avant que ce dernier ne périsse sombrement. » Holmes termina son récit sous les yeux ébahis de Miss Hudson encore une fois fascinée par les étonnantes capacités de sa locataire. Eru était très sensible à la flatterie, et l'admiration constante de la vieille femme envers sa personne ne gonflait que de plus en plus son égo, bien qu'elle arrivait à le dissimuler avec facilité en restant constamment humble.

Elle porta une nouvelle fois la tasse à ses lèvres et se retrouva décontenancée lorsqu'elle constata que plus aucune goutte de thé ne venait remplir le petit récipient. Elle reposa sa tasse déçue. Qu'importe pensa-t-elle en s'extirpant de son fauteuil. La détective se dirigea vers son secrétaire ou reposait en évidence un petit coffret vernis qu'elle ouvrit. Elle y prit la pipe en bois qui y reposait, tassa une bonne quantité de tabac dans son fourneau et l'alluma avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Un nuage de fumée d'une épaisseur impressionnante s'échappa alors de sa bouche et vint souiller l'air de la pièce. Alors qu'elle les inhalât contre son gré, les émanations de tabac brulé vinrent chatouiller la gorge de la logeuse qui se mit à tousser bruyamment.

« Cette immonde odeur ne vous gêne-t-elle donc pas ? Demanda Miss Hudson, effarée de constater la quantité parfois démesurée de nicotine que la jeune femme pouvait fumer en si peu de temps.

- Du tout Miss, répondit-elle en soupirant. Vous voyez, c'est comme la douce odeur du Darjeeling. Sans, je ne peux être au maximum de mes capacités.

- Si vous le dites alors. Dit la quinquagénaire peut convaincue.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir la fenêtre si cela vous dérange. »

En effet, Eru n'eut point besoin de le dire deux fois que la vieille femme était déjà devant le loquet du verrou, qu'elle n'eut la peine de déverrouiller – celui-ci étant dès lors ouvert – pour créer un courant d'air capable de purifier l'appartement.

« Allons Miss Hudson, ne prenez pas cet air. Je serai absente aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Je vais aller quérir les nouvelles du jour en ville. » Ajouta Miss Holmes avec un sourire. Cette dernière, toujours habillée de son peignoir, parti s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard en redingote. C'est ainsi que les deux femmes se quittèrent suite à cette courte entrevue. La logeuse pouvait se rassurer au moins d'une chose : Rien d'étrange, ou du moins plus qu'à l'habitude, ne viendrait perturber l'immeuble ce jour.

[-]

Les rues de Londres étaient tout aussi agitées qu'à l'accoutumé. La foule s'amassait à certains endroits où les marchands semblaient vendre leurs meilleurs produits. Fruits et légume, viandes, poissons fraîchement pêchés et autres babioles en tout genre. Les enfants jouaient en groupe sur les trottoirs et les épouses qui s'occupaient de garder leur maison en état discutaient entre elles, formant des groupes à plusieurs endroits. Malgré la grande taille de la ville, en général elles se connaissaient toutes. Elles étaient soit des amies proches, soit des épouses des amis de leur mari, soit de simples voisines. Leurs rendez-vous aux marchés étaient devenus comme un rituel qu'elles s'exerçaient à remplir chaque jour avec brio, bien que le fond de leur conversation ne variait jamais souvent d'un autre, allant de la vieille Miss Mitchell qui n'avait plus toute sa tête à l'ivrogne qui arpentait les rues toutes les nuits.

Miss Eru Holmes, habillée de son éternelle cape et de son chapeau à visière, avait pris l'habitude de faire la sourde oreille lorsqu'elle les croisait, estimant que leurs causeries quotidiennes n'avaient strictement aucun intérêt. Elle avait conscience que son caractère, s'apparentant parfois à de l'autisme, la faisait passer aux yeux de certains londoniens pour une personne asociale et hautaine, mais elle s'en contrefichait. Lorsqu'elle jugeait qu'une chose n'était pas capable de stimuler son esprit elle s'en désintéressait totalement. En soit, si ce n'est Watson et Miss Hudson bien entendu, la jeune femme n'avait pas énormément d'amis dans cette ville. Bien que ces mêmes personnes parlant sur son dos savaient venir la solliciter pour des petits mystères parfois sans grand intérêt, ni difficulté. Mais une fois encore elle s'en accoutumait, car Holmes ne vivait que pour son travail.

Et pourtant, à cette heure avancée de la journée, la jeune détective perçut un son à ses fines oreilles qui la poussa à la curiosité. En face d'elle, un enfant, pauvrement vêtu, portant une pile de journaux dans ses bras tentait de vendre son fardeau en criant les titres de la Une d'une voix forte et claire. « La comtesse de Dartford démunie de ses biens! Le vol a été commis hier soir !» Entendis-t-elle. La brunette se stoppa. Dartford était une petite ville sans grand potentiel à seulement une vingtaine de kilomètres de Londres mais la comtesse était réputée pour avoir une fortune inestimable. Bien qu'elle puisse être une proie facile, pour n'importe quel voleur de bas étage il fallait faire preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité pour déjouer sa garde personnelle. Qui aurait pu être l'auteur d'un tel acte ? Holmes le sentait, sa curiosité était piquée à vif, son esprit bouillonnait et ses neurones se connectaient entre eux à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle était curieuse ! Ses iris s'illuminèrent d'une telle détermination qu'elle se dirigea d'un pas vif et assuré vers l'enfant. Pipe en bouche, elle plongea sa main droite dans la poche de sa cape et en sortis deux shillings qu'elle donna au jeune vendeur en échange d'un exemplaire de son journal. La gazette ici ne coûtait pas très chère, enfin c'était plutôt les vendeurs qui demandaient peu, se contentant de n'importe quelle pièce tant que l'on donnait quelque chose en échange.

Eru, son présent enfin en sa possession, s'éloigna de la foule, préférant la solitude pour que sa concentration soit optimale. Dans son témoignage, la comtesse racontait que l'objet en question avait été dérobé en pleine nuit, qu'il s'agissait d'un collier dont elle avait fait l'acquisition auprès d'un archéologue qui revenait d'une expédition en Égypte, et qu'elle le gardait précieusement dans un coffre situé dans sa propre chambre à coucher. Personne n'aurait pu y pénétrer sans qu'elle en soit alertée. _Le voleur était effectivement très doué_, pensa la détective. L'article se terminait sur la récompense conséquente qu'offrait la comtesse à quiconque lui retrouvera son précieux bien. Holmes ne s'attarda pas sur ce passage, l'argent ne l'intéressant point. Il était vrai qu'elle recevait souvent des récompenses importantes lorsqu'elle triomphait dans ses enquêtes, mais elle n'avait jamais prétendu courir après. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait.

Terminant sa lecture, la jeune femme replia soigneusement le journal et accola son dos à un mur. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle tirait machinalement sur sa pipe tout en ayant son regard dirigé vers le ciel gris, comme à son habitude, d'où une averse menaçait une nouvelle fois de tomber. _Tiens, il va encore pleuvoir_, se dit-elle. Tenant le bout de papier dans son autre main, elle fourra cette fois-ci sa main gauche dans l'autre poche habituellement vide de sa cape. Habituellement oui, mais pas cette fois-ci. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas encore mais ses doigts effleurèrent quelque chose donc les contours lui semblaient aux premiers abords inconnus.

Interpellée, Miss Holmes attrapa l'objet et le retira de sa cachette. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle constata l'étrange similitude entre l'objet mystère de sa poche et celui sur la photo de l'article représentant le collier volé de la comtesse. _Le collier de la comtesse est dans ma poche_, se dit-elle alors. _Le collier…Dans ma poche_… Peut-être n'avait-elle pas bu assez de thé ce matin, car l'information eut beaucoup de difficulté à trouver son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Enfin, elle s'esclaffa. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Depuis quand y était-il ? Prise d'une panique soudaine qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle réintroduisit en vitesse le dorénavant trop célèbre collier dans sa cape, malheureusement pour elle des passants, l'ayant remarqué, commencèrent à élever leur voix et à porter sur elle des doigts accusateur. La nouvelle ne fit qu'un tour et s'envola à toute vitesse à travers les ruelles de la capitale. Pour les londoniens c'était élémentaire. Miss Eru Holmes était la voleuse qui avait dépouillé la comtesse de Dartford.

* * *

Pardonnez moi si mon microsoft word ait pu laisser s'échapper quelques fautes. Je suis loin d'être infaillible dans cette matière.

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.

- Hisanami


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voila la suite avec ce chapitre 2 qui je l'espère vous plaira. J'en profite pour remercier _Chitanda Eru_ et _KMDM_ pour leur super commentaire. Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Miss Hudson avait pourtant cru en son for intérieur que cette journée se déroulerait sans encombre. Elle s'y revoyait encore. Assise confortablement dans sa causeuse, un plaid posé délicatement sur ses genoux, elle aurait été en train de boire une délicieuse tasse de thé bien chaude tout en dévorant avec avidité son roman à l'eau de rose préféré. Oui, cela se serait passé exactement comme elle l'aurait imaginé. Hélas c'était sans compter sur son étrange locataire. Peut-être la connaissait-elle pas encore suffisamment, ou bien était-elle tout simplement naïve ? Et pourtant, elle avait semblé à peine surprise lorsque la détective avait pénétré comme une furie dans l'immeuble, claquant la porte principale avec force et grimpant les marches de l'escalier deux à deux, pour aller s'enfermer à double tour dans son appartement. Depuis, des éclats de voix emprunts de mécontentement s'entendaient en bas de chez elle. Miss Hudson poussa un soupir. _Je suppose que la police de Scotland Yard ne devrait pas tarder_, se dit-elle, comme si ce type d'évènement était devenu une habitude au 221B Baker Street.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que sa locataire restait volontairement en quarantaine dans son logement, même si la vieille femme savait parfaitement que cette dernière devait être en train de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage cherchant désespérément une solution à ce qui semblait être un problème la concernant directement. Voulant une explication à tout ce raffut, elle tapa une première fois à sa porte.

« Miss Holmes ? Appela la logeuse en frappant de son poing contre le bois de la porte. Miss Holmes, ouvrez moi s'il vous plait !

- Il n'en est pas question ! Rugit-elle sauvagement, je ne peux me concentrer avec tout ce tapage.

- Mais à ce que je constate, vous en êtes responsable de ce tapage, alors cessez ces enfantillages et ouvrez moi ! » Miss Hudson commençait à s'impatienter et arrivait très bien à le faire savoir.

Le bruit significatif du verrou se fit entendre. Miss Holmes entrouvrit la porte légèrement, et, dans ce minuscule espace, fit apparaître son visage à la vieille femme. Cette dernière avait les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine, son pied gauche frappant le plancher à répétition. « Vous allez me laisser rentrer maintenant ? » Questionna Miss Hudson alors qu'elle avait retrouvé son calme après avoir vu le regard apeuré que lui offrait la brunette, cachée derrière sa porte qui semblait la protéger de toutes attaques extérieures.

La concernée repris tant bien que mal de contenance bien que ses gestes se faisaient imprécis dû aux tremblements qui avaient envahi tout son corps. La preuve, après s'être écartée pour laisser la quinquagénaire pénétrer dans le salon – elle avait refermé immédiatement la porte à sa suite – la jeune femme avait voulu encore une fois allumer sa pipe en bois, or les spasmes présents dans ses doigts l'avait fait renverser la moitié de son précieux tabac par terre. Pestant contre les feuilles séchées étalées sur le sol, ou bien était-ce contre elle-même, Eru s'enfonça sans douceur dans son fauteuil en tirant une lourde bouffée de sa pipe. Elle avait finalement réussi à l'allumer.

« C'est un vrai scandale qui est en train de se produire Miss Hudson ! » Annonça Holmes d'un ton outré. Devant l'air perplexe de son interlocutrice la jeune femme sortie son exemplaire du journal de ce matin et le lui tendit. Comme l'avait fait la détective quelques minutes plus tôt, Miss Hudson se mit à lire avec intention l'article qui faisait embraser la foule dernièrement

« Et quel est le rapport avec tout ce vacarme en bas de chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle alors. Holmes, en réponse à sa question, sortit de sa poche le collier de la comtesse et le posa sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle.

- Voilà le rapport, » répondit elle en balançant son regard vers la fenêtre. En bas, un groupe de gens s'était rassemblé. Tous s'indignaient et parler de trahison envers la jeune détective. Une chose était sure, ils étaient tous fortement remontés contre elle. Holmes soupira puis se retourna vers la quinquagénaire qui, les yeux écarquillés, semblait chercher ses mots.

« Mais c'est le collier ! S'exclama-t-elle enfin.

- En effet.

- Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous en votre possession ?

- Là est tout le mystère ! Je me pose la même question, » s'indigna Eru.

Les cris de colère se faisaient de plus en plus forts à l'extérieure, tellement qu'ils finirent par ameuter davantage de monde formant ainsi une foule sous sa fenêtre. Déconcentrée par le boucan, la brunette n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à une explication rationnelle sur ce qu'il lui arrivait, même une tasse de Darjeeling ou une bonne dose de nicotine n'y changeait rien. Elle le savait, elle commençait à paniquer. Elle avait l'impression que ses neurones ne se connectaient plus, que sa matière grise se liquéfiait dans sa boite crânienne. Les tremblements qui secouaient son corps devenaient de plus en plus violents au point qu'elle crut faire une crise d'épilepsie. Sa panique ne fut que totale lorsqu'un projectile lancé avec force de l'extérieure traversa l'appartement, brisant le carreau de la fenêtre. Miss Hudson, ayant gardé encore un peu de raison, réagit avec rapidité et tira les rideaux. Cela ne les arrêtera certainement pas mais peut-être qu'ils finiraient par se calmer et même à se dissiper. L'espoir faisait vivre disait-on. Ceci fait, la vieille femme se retourna vers la détective qui semblait être complètement déconnectée de notre monde. Son corps immobile et ses yeux vitreux auraient pu la faire facilement passer pour morte. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son teint de porcelaine on aurait dit une poupée désarticulée.

« Miss Holmes ! L'appela cette dernière, réveillez-vous enfin ! » Elle agita sa main devant ses pupilles mais celles-ci ne réagissaient pas. Ce n'était plus Eru Holmes qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Non, ce qui se tenait dans ce fauteuil n'était qu'une loque, à tel point que même une personne à l'état végétatif aurait été plus réactive et surtout d'une plus grande d'aide qu'elle. Cela en était trop pour Miss Hudson. Certes, la brunette n'avait certainement pas voulu cette situation mais il ne tenait qu'à elle de trouver une solution, et ce n'était pas dans cet état qu'elle y arriverait.

« Pardonnez-moi Miss, » dit-elle alors. Cette idée ne lui plaisait point, pourtant elle savait qu'elle se devait de le faire.

Sans attendre, la vieille femme gifla la détective avec force, faisait retentir le son du claquement dans toute la pièce. La joue d'Eru se teinta de rouge suite au coup. On y cru même voir les contours des doigts de la quinquagénaire s'imprimer dessus. Les yeux d'Eru papillonnèrent rapidement et se plantèrent dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

« Merci bien Miss Hudson, dit-elle d'une voix lente tentant de dissimuler les quelques tremblements qui secouaient ses cordes vocales. Désolée que vous aillez du en arriver là. Finit-elle par dire.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux Miss ? demanda-t-elle malgré tout, voulant s'assurer une bonne fois pour toute de l'état mental de sa locataire.

- Oui, bien mieux même. Bien que je ne sache toujours pas le fond de cette histoire. »

Et c'était vrai. Malheureusement, avec le peu d'éléments dont elle disposait, elle n'était point en mesure d'émettre une quelconque hypothèse sur la personne qui, en ce moment même, devait bien se délecter de ses méfaits. Or, ce qui était certain et encrée dans l'esprit de la jeune femme c'était que cette personne voulait la piéger en la faisant passer pour une potentielle coupable. Mais, qui ? Un flash apparut soudainement dans sa mémoire. La seule personne que la jeune femme avait déjà eu à affronter par le passé et qui aurait toutes les raisons, valables ou non, de la voir hors d'état de nuire ne pouvait être que le professeur Moriarty. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que lui pour élaborer une telle machination.

Le professeur Moriarty est, depuis les débuts d'Eru dans ce métier, probablement le pire ennemi qu'elle avait eu à combattre. Elle le considérait comme un cerveau du crime, un génie du mal qui excellait dans cet art, jonglant entre cruauté et sadisme tel un virtuose. _Bien qu'il n'ait sûrement aucune aptitude au violon, _pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer de n'avoir aucun point commun avec cet être infâme. De ce qu'elle savait de lui, ses connaissances en mathématiques lui avaient valu le poste de titulaire de la même chaire dans une petite université. Si ses tares, liées à une mystérieuse hérédité, n'avaient pas fait de lui une sorte de monstre aux instincts criminel inéluctables, il aurait sûrement pu prétendre à une brillante carrière. Bien qu'elle ait honte de l'admettre, le professeur avait toujours réussi à lui échapper, glissant entre ses doigts toutes les fois où elle avait cru enfin l'attraper. Toutefois, de toutes ses atrocités, il y avait bien une chose qui se différenciait dans cette affaire : Holmes était directement touchée, et avec si peu d'indices laissés, elle aurait toutes les peines du monde à lui mettre le grappin dessus.

La jeune femme réalisa tout d'un coup. Si le collier de la comtesse avait été volé la veille et qu'il était dorénavant en sa possession cela voulait dire que Moriarty s'était introduit chez elle cette nuit. Eru se figea de stupeur. Il avait été à seulement quelques mètres et elle, elle avait dormi tout ce temps. Quelle idiote elle faisait !L'idée même qu'il aurait pu mettre fin à ses jours la nuit dernière lui provoqua un frisson dans tout son corps, elle pouvait même s'imaginer la lame d'un poignard lui transpercer la poitrine. _Pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour se débarrasser de moi ? _se dit-elle alors. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui. Il y avait une erreur dans son équation, mais laquelle ? Elle l'ignorait encore. Sans nul doute, quelque chose clochait dans cette affaire. Et Watson qui n'était jamais là lorsque l'on avait besoin de lui. Où était-il bon sang ? Ce congrès était-il censé durer toute la journée ?

« Miss ? L'interpella Miss Hudson alors qu'elle zieutait l'extérieure à travers la fenêtre, tenant un pan du rideau dans sa main.

- Oui ?

- L'inspecteur Lestrade est en bas, il ne devrait pas tarder. » Dit-elle alors.

Un malheur de vient jamais seul. Non, il est souvent accompagné d'un autre malheur qui jusque-là se faisait tout petit attendant le bon, ou le pire, moment pour se manifestait. Et ce dernier arrivait à grand pas sous les traits de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Pas qu'il était un malheur en soit, mais son intervention n'arrangerait surement en rien sa situation. Elle soupira. Trois coups se firent entendre contre le bois de la porte. Puis une voix grave s'éleva.

« Holmes, vous êtes là ? Entendit-elle. Non, des dizaines de londoniens étaient sous sa fenêtre à l'insulter et auraient surement souhaité que le bucher sois remis au goût du jour juste pour qu'elle y soit brulée vive, mais non elle n'était pas là. C'est ce que la détective reprochait bien souvent à l'inspecteur. Certes, il pouvait se montrer tenace et déterminé, néanmoins il n'était pas le plus malin de tous, et de loin.

- Ouvrez cette porte ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Un énième soupir traversa ses lèvres, elle se sentait las, mais faire la sourde oreille ne la faciliterait pas. Se dirigeant vers l'entrée, elle attrapa la poignée, la tourna et ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec le regard froid de l'inspecteur.

- Inspecteur Lestrade ! Bien le bonjour, que me vaux cette visite soudaine ? S'exclama-t-elle en un large sourire.

- Au vu de votre situation plus que délicate je vous prierez de cesser vos moqueries, » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

Ce dernier pénétra dans l'appartement non sans la bousculer sur son passage. L'inspecteur Lestrade était un homme atteignant à peine la quarantaine, grand et svelte. Il faisait partie de ses hommes aux allures de dandy très prononcées. Un haute-forme vissé sur son crâne venait recouvrir ses cheveux parfaitement lisses et plaqués sur sa tête. Ses sourcils fournis et, en ce moment même, froncés lui donnaient un air sévère sur le visage. Ses fines lèvres étaient rehaussées d'une moustache impeccablement taillée. Surement l'avait-il fait ce matin même. Bien qu'il ne boitait pas, il prenait plaisir à marcher à l'aide d'une canne dont le bâton, qui avait l'air solide, se terminait par une boule en métal.

L'inspecteur s'arrêta devant la table de chevet où reposait le fameux collier, le prit dans sa main et le pointa d'un geste accusateur vers Eru.

« J'espère que vous avez une explication pour ceci Holmes ! prévint Lestrade d'un air sombre.

- Bien sûr. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il est élémentaire qu'une personne cherche à me piéger, dit-elle d'un ton solennel.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous avez raison ?

- Voyons Lestrade, commença la jeune détective, pensez-vous réellement que si j'avais effectivement volé ce collier, je me serais permise de l'exposer comme cela, en pleine rue, à l'affut de tous ? L'homme semblait se renfrogner face à cette preuve inéluctable. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas très malin mais il se doutait bien qu'un détective de renom comme Holmes n'aurait ô grand jamais commis une telle erreur de débutant.

- Alors comment expliquez-vous que vous l'ayez en votre possession ? Demanda-t-il après s'être calmé.

- Je ne l'explique pas encore, malheureusement.

- Vous vous rendez compte que votre position est plus que bancale ?

- J'en suis toute à fait consciente inspecteur. »

Une désagréable odeur vint chatouiller les narines de Lestrade. _Holmes et sa foutue pipe_ pensa-t-il. En effet, celle-ci venait à l'instant de s'allumer son énième de la journée. Toutefois, il devait se concentrer s'il ne voulait pas avoir tout Scotland Yard sur le dos. C'était lui qui avait voulu prendre l'affaire en main et maintenant il allait devoir tenter de calmer une foule en pleine crise d'hystérie alors que l'enquête était bien loin d'être résolue et qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucun indice. Comment allait-il leur faire gober que Holmes n'était pas le parfait coupable mais qu'il avait bien une autre personne la dessous. Il allait falloir que la détective mette de l'eau dans son vin et se tienne à carreau pendant un moment le temps que toute cette histoire se tasse et que le calme revienne peu à peu.

« Très bien, dit l'inspecteur en soupirant. Je vais me charger de régler cette affaire et veiller à ce qu'aucun habitant ne vienne vous égorger cette nuit. Mais je vous en prie Holmes, tentez de rester tranquille un temps.

- Mais je compte bien mener ma propre enquête Lestrade, rétorqua la jeune femme avec vivacité

- Je m'en doute bien. De toute façon, avec mon accord ou non, vous l'auriez tout de même fait.

- En effet.

-Je vous demande juste de rester discrète. Cela ne sera déjà pas facile de calmer ces malades en bas, alors ne jetez pas d'huile sur le feu. Finit par prévenir l'homme.

- Compris.

- Bien ! Je vais de ce pas rapporter ce collier au quartier général. Il sera rendu à la comtesse de Dartford en temps et en heure. » Conclu-t-il avant de fourrer le bijou dans la poche de son manteau et d'emprunter le chemin de la sortie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il s'arrêta et tourna son regard une nouvelle fois vers la jeune femme.

« Et tachez de rester tranquille, Holmes ! » l'avertit-il avant de quitter une bonne fois pour toute les lieux.

[-]

Cette après-midi-là, Eru tournait littéralement en rond, allant de son fauteuil à sa fenêtre, de sa fenêtre à sa cuisine –pour se faire du thé – et de sa cuisine à son fauteuil, celle-ci avait vite fini par faire le tour de toutes les pièces. Si on l'observait d'un peu plus près, on pouvait voir que des cernes violacées, contrastant avec son teint de porcelaine, avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux, signe qu'elle manquait cruellement de sommeil. Oui, en ce moment même Holmes avait plus l'air d'un cadavre que d'un être humain. Complètement obsédée par cette affaire dont elle était directement la cible, mais n'ayant pas le moindre indice pour avancer, elle s'était mise en tête d'attraper le coupable par le seul moyen qui s'était alors manifestait dans son esprit : le prendre en flagrant délit. Holmes était persuadée que Moriarty frapperait à nouveau. Il fallait donc qu'elle reste sur le qui-vive le temps que ce dernier se montre.

Ainsi, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis maintenant trois jours_. Si Watson me voyait_ pensa-t-elle. En pensant au docteur, Eru se rappela de la fois où il était revenu de son congrès, débarquant dans l'appartement comme une fusée.

« Qu'avez-vous encore fait Holmes ?! Avait-il alors demandait complètement essoufflé.

- Un simple malentendu, avait répondu la jeune femme.

- Vraiment ? Autant de gens pour un simple malentendu ?

- Bon on va dire… un gros malentendu.

- Je vois. Etrangement, cette mise en scène ne l'avait pas étonné, il avait pris l'habitude des frasques répétées de sa coéquipière.

La brunette s'était tout d'un coup rapprochée de lui et, perdant le peu de sang froid qui lui restait après cette dure journée, lui donna une tape derrière le crâne.

- Mais bon sang, où étiez-vous donc passé alors que j'avais besoin de vous ?! S'emporta-t-elle

Par réflexe le docteur avait porté sa main là où le coup avait frappé, mais n'avait pas réagi à cette attaque. Il savait parfaitement bien que trop de pression sur les épaules de sa coéquipière pouvait la faire flancher à tout moment. D'un côté il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé gérer cela toute seule, et ce qu'il allait lui annoncer n'allait en rien l'aider.

- Pardonnez-moi mais le congrès a duré plus de temps que prévu

- Je l'avais remarqué, oui. Dit-elle après s'être calmée.

- De toute façon je ne vous serais pas d'une grande aide ici. Il marqua une pause avant de continuer. Je pars en voyage très prochainement.»

Le monde de la détective s'était alors écroulé sous ses yeux. Watson qui, pour une fois dans sa vie, aurait pu lui être utile – Holmes savait faire preuve de mauvaise foi très souvent – l'abandonnait pour une mission humanitaire dont il s'était porté volontaire.

Depuis, elle avait fini par suivre, contre son gré, les ordres de Lestrade : elle n'avait pas quitté une seule fois les lieux. En effet, arpenter les rues de Londres sans le moindre début de piste aurait été inutile, et fatiguant qui plus est. Eru avait alors adopté la technique de l'ermite et n'avait dès lors plus vu la lumière du soleil. Seule Miss Hudson était venue lui rendre visite pour aérer la pièce d'un nouvel air, évitant de la sorte que sa locataire ne finisse asphyxiée par la fumée de son propre tabac. Aussi avait-elle pensé à lui apporter une nouvelle boite remplie de thé, étant donné la quantité qu'elle avait pu boire ces derniers jours pour se tenir éveillée. Holmes n'était pas une grande amatrice de café. Ainsi, d'aurore radieuse en crépuscule mélancolique, Eru avait vu s'écouler, avec une lenteur interminable, les plus longues heures de toute sa vie.

« Vous êtes ridicule Holmes ! Continuez ainsi et vous allez finir par vous évanouir de fatigue, entendit-elle.

- N'ayez crainte Miss Hudson, je contrôle la situation. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter très chère. » La logeuse était exaspérée de voir sa locataire dépérir chaque jours. Pourtant elle savait qu'aucune de ses paroles ne changerait la situation actuelle, la brunette pouvant se montrer très têtue, surtout lorsqu'elle avait une idée, bonne ou pas, en tête. Résignée, celle-ci quitta la pièce après avoir fortement claqué la porte d'entrée. Le bruit ne la fit même pas réagir.

Eru devait rester concentrée. Il fallait qu'elle tienne, il le fallait. Elle reposa sa pipe sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle avec un air de dégoût peint sur le visage. Même le goût du tabac était devenu amer dans sa bouche tellement elle en avait fumé dernièrement. Elle se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil et se tint la tête avec sa main, son coude reposant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Ses yeux finirent par fixer un point invisible de la pièce qu'elle connaissait plus que par cœur maintenant. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. _Je dois rester éveiller, il le faut_, se répétait-elle sans cesse même si elle savait que la solution qu'elle employait n'était pas la bonne. Et en y réfléchissant bien, c'était d'ailleurs probablement la pire à laquelle elle n'ait jamais pensé. Peut-être que son cerveau commençait à lui aussi se ramollir, peut-être fallait-il qu'elle dorme finalement, juste un peu. Non ! Elle ne devait pas fléchir. Pas maintenant. Cependant, à cet instant précis, ce que l'on pouvait percevoir était bel et bien son corps endormi, la fatigue ayant eu raison sur sa volonté.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture. La suite arrivera probablement dans une dizaine de jours je pense.

A bientôt~

- Hisanami.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonsoiiir~ chers lecteurs. Voici le troisième chapitre tout beau tout neuf. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Encore merci pour les commentaires de certaines :)

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

C'était définitivement impossible. Elle devait sûrement encore rêver. Ses paupières étaient pourtant bel et bien ouvertes. Tout ceci ne devait être qu'une vaste blague, une mascarade qui avait pour seul but de la rendre complètement folle. Devait-elle prévenir Miss Hudson qu'elle comptait se faire interner dans les prochains jours ? Elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Là, devant ses yeux écarquillés, alors qu'elle observait son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, Holmes arborait une magnifique parure de diamants à son cou, ses oreilles et à son poignet droit. Exténuée et malgré sa volonté de fer, elle avait fini par s'endormir, et le voleur en avait sournoisement profité pour se glisser une nouvelle fois chez elle. Ce n'était que bien plus tard au petit matin que les premiers rayons du soleil, traversant sa fenêtre, l'avaient tiré de son sommeil, et qu'encore somnolente, elle s'était rendue dans la salle d'eau pour se débarbouiller. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était dorénavant parée de plusieurs milliers de livres. Toutefois, bien que cela était dur à admettre, plus elle se contempler plus elle avait du mal à se reconnaître tellement la parure semblait la sublimer. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur que la jeune femme ne reconnaissait pas. Eru effleura alors le collier du bout des doigts.

Mais à quoi pensait-elle enfin ? Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela ! Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup, sa poitrine se soulevait avec violence. La détective commençait à dangereusement suffoquer, comme si le poids de la parure était devenu trop lourd à porter. Son regard se détourna du miroir, et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'elle défit avec rage le collier, qu'elle s'arracha presque les boucles d'oreilles et qu'elle retira le bracelet de son poignet, pour aller les déposer sur son secrétaire. Reprenant son souffle, Holmes prit place dans son confortable fauteuil et tenta de mettre ses idées en place dans son esprit. Une chose était maintenant certaine : elle était observée par son ravisseur depuis le début. Ses yeux se tournèrent instinctivement vers la fenêtre et se perdirent dans la contemplation du toit de l'immeuble qui faisait face au sien.

Elle passa alors sa main autour de son cou. Rien que l'idée de savoir les mains du professeur Moriarty sur sa peau lui provoqua un frisson irréversible. Elle pouvait presque sentir ses doigts se refermer sur son gorge gracile. Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas profité pour l'étrangler ? Avec son cruel manque de vigilance, il aurait aisément pu se débarrasser d'elle par deux fois déjà. Mais il prenait son temps, il ne se précipitait pas, comme s'il voulait bien faire les choses. Comme si le simple faire d'éliminer Eru Holmes revenait à faire un chef d'œuvre. Pour un artiste du crime tel que lui, cela prenait un certain sens.

Des coups frappés contre sa porte la firent sursauter. Puis, la voix de Miss Hudson se fit entendre à travers la masse en bois.

« Miss Holmes ? Vous êtes réveillée ? Vous devriez venir voir cela. » Perçut-elle à ses oreilles.

La jeune femme jeta à nouveau un regard vers la parure et se mit à soupirer, plus las que jamais. Cela ne servait à rien de dissimuler les bijoux à qui que ce soit, elle n'aurait fait qu'attiser le doute déjà sur elle. Et puis, l'opinion publique ayant encore des doutes sur sa culpabilité, elle ne tenait pas à ce que sa fenêtre soit encore la victime de projectiles étranges. D'ailleurs elle allait devoir prévenir Lestrade de cette histoire. _Comment allais-je me débarrasser de lui cette fois-ci ?_ Se dit-elle. Et c'est avec un visage désabusé qu'Eru ouvrit à sa logeuse, attendant sans surprise ce que cette dernière aller lui dire. Miss Hudson lui présenta sous son nez le journal du jour. La Une était on ne peut plus claire : « L'actrice Ellen Terry pleure sa parure de diamants disparue ! » La jeune femme n'eut point besoin de regarder la photo qui accompagnait l'article pour être sûre qu'il s'agissait bien de la parure avec laquelle elle s'était réveillée il y a quelques minutes.

« Je suppose que vous savez de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Miss Hudson à peine surprise du manque de réaction de sa locataire.

- Je pense être au courant en effet, dit-elle alors. Holmes se sortit du passage pour laisser la voie libre à la quinquagénaire. Suite à cette invitation muette, celle-ci s'engouffra dans l'appartement.

- Ma chère, voyons ne me dites pas que ces bijoux en question sont chez vous, s'exclama-t-elle en laissant échapper un rire du fond de sa gorge. La vieille femme s'était avancée vers la fenêtre et, par reflexe, l'ouvrit pour aérer la pièce.

- Exactement comme vous venez de le dire, Miss. Répondit la détective en prenant place dans son fauteuil. Elle se mit à pointer du doigt les éléments étrangers qui reposaient sur son secrétaire.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Je l'ai cru aussi au début.

- Comment est-ce diable arrivé ?

- Au détail près, je dirais identiquement à la première fois. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant dire susurrer presque honteuse, je me suis endormie.

- Quel malheur ! Aviez-vous laissé votre fenêtre ouverte ? S'enquit-elle de demander.

- Non, je n'y avais pas touché après que vous l'ayez verrouillé.

- Rien ne semble l'arrêter…Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici Miss.

- Si je ne l'étais pas, je ne serais plus là pour vous le dire. Constata-t-elle.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Dans un premier temps, Eru se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où un téléphone était accroché au mur. Je dois prévenir Lestrade avant que d'autres personne ne le fassent. » Elle décrocha le combiné et l'amena à son oreille. De là, la voix douce et suave d'une opératrice lui demande le numéro du correspondant qu'elle souhaitait joindre. Après avoir donné celui de Scotland Yard, l'opératrice lui demanda de patienter.

Quelques secondes plus tard la voix de l'inspecteur s'éleva à travers le combiné. A peine eut-elle le temps de lui rapporter l'évènement de la matinée que ce dernier hurla à travers le téléphone, la poussant à éloigner le combiné de son pauvre tympan, la harcelant de questions. A croire qu'il attendait son appel de pied ferme. _Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de m'annoncer_, pensa-t-elle alors. Ce n'était seulement qu'après qu'il se soit calmé que la jeune femme pu enfin commencer à parler. Bien sûr, elle n'omit aucun détail et lui relata avec exactitude la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, espérant qu'il l'a croit sur parole. Un silence accompagne sa tirade, lorsqu'elle eut fini. « Je me rend chez vous de suite. Tachez de rester discrète. » Lui dit-il alors. Elle eut comme une sensation de déjà vu à cette phrase. Rester discrète… Holmes aimerait bien en effet. Elle aurait aussi grandement apprécié que cette histoire ne lui tombe pas dessus, que Moriarty décide de s'en prendre à une autre victime, et que Watson soit à ses côtés. Oui, en ce moment même, Eru avait grand besoin de son aide. En étant aussi impliquée personnellement, elle peinait à prendre du recul et à se concentrer. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire débutante dans le métier. Elle détestait cette sensation. Il lui fallait Watson au plus vite.

Soupirant, encore, la détective alla se préparer sa première tasse de thé de la journée – il lui semblait bien qu'il manquait quelque chose – retourna s'asseoir dans son éternel fauteuil puis se mit à trifouiller ses doigts dans sa tabatière. Le tabac avait fini sans grande surprise dans le fourneau de sa pipe en bois. Ne nous laissons surtout pas aller, était une de ses devises. Après avoir tiré plusieurs longues bouffées de sa drogue quotidienne et irremplaçable, Holmes se pencha vers son secrétaire, ouvrit un des tiroirs et y attrapa une loupe, soigneusement rangée. Posant sa pipe, elle prit ensuite le collier qui composait la parure et l'examina avec minutie. Pas de doute la dessus, c'était une pièce magnifique, et qui devait probablement valoir une petite fortune. Elle reposa le bijou et reprit sa pipe en bouche. Jusqu'à présent, le voleur ne s'était attaqué qu'à des biens appartenant à des femmes connues pour leurs extrêmes richesses. Il s'en était pris à des femmes pour une femme. Et il ne leur avait dérobé que des bijoux. Pourquoi seulement des bijoux, alors que celles-ci devaient surement avoir en leur possessions des biens encore plus précieux ? Holmes se mit à réfléchir plus sérieusement, son cerveau bouillonnait d'envie de connaitre la vérité.

« Miss Hudson ? demanda alors Eru, aimez-vous les bijoux ?

- Bien entendu. Toutes les femmes aiment les bijoux voyons. » Répondit la quinquagénaire.

_Toutes les femmes aiment les bijoux,_ se répétait-elle sans cesse.

« _Voyons, si, en effet, on admet que la gente féminine a le même goût prononcé pour les bijoux, alors cela serait logique que je sois ravie de recevoir de telles merveilles, en omettant bien sûr le fait que tout ceci soit mis en œuvre uniquement pour me faire inculper. Dans ce cas, si c'est ce que le ravisseur a en tête, alors est-il possible que ses bijoux fassent bel et bien office de présents ? Comme des cadeaux faits à mon attention ? _Holmes se stoppa_. Cela ne colle pas à la personnalité déjantée de Moriarty, il n'est pas assez gentleman pour de telles attentions. Non, quelque chose d'autre cloche. Mon raisonnement est faux. Ou alors, il se pourrait qu'une autre personne soit impliquée dans cette affaire. Oui ! C'est surement cela ! » _Des coups raisonnèrent contre la porte, sortant Eru de ses pensées. Sans en être invité, Lestrade – car c'était bien lui – entra dans la pièce, accompagné d'une jeune femme. Holmes l'ignora et se jeta sur l'inspecteur.

« Ah, Lestrade vous voilà enfin.

- Ne me dites pas que les bijoux de Miss Terry sont en votre possession ? demanda alors l'homme sans plus de cérémonie.

- Si je ne vous le dirais pas, cela serait mentir mon cher. Dit-elle d'un ton impérieux. Pour prouver ses dires, elle se retourna et montra de sa main son secrétaire. Voyez-vous-même.

- Vous avez l'air de prendre cela avec beaucoup de légèreté, Holmes. Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous saisissiez ce qu'il se passe. Dit-il en soupirant, comme s'il se mettait à douter de la santé mentale de la détective.

- Au contraire, j'en suis tout à fait consciente Lestrade. Affirma-t-elle une étrange lueur dans ses yeux. Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de Watson pour cette affaire. Je dois prendre contact avec lui.

- Malheureusement cela est impossible, le docteur Watson est en mission et est injoignable. Et puis, j'ai déjà pris la peine de vous faire assister par un autre détective tout à fait compétent. Eru sembla recevoir cette nouvelle comme un électro choque.

- Pardon ? Est-ce une mauvaise plaisanterie que vous me faites là Lestrade ? Questionna-t-elle suspicieuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air hautain sur son visage.

- Pas le moins du monde, Miss Poirot sera parfaite dans cette enquête. Elle déjà fait ses preuves dans son domaine.

- Je refuse. Je ne travaille qu'avec Watson. Faites rappeler votre détective soit disant compétent, je ne m'associe pas aux étrangers. Acheva-t-elle catégorique

- Ce détective dont vous prenez plaisir à sous-estimer se trouve en face de vous, Miss Holmes. » La jeune femme qui accompagnait Lestrade depuis le début s'était alors avancée de quelques pas et défiait, maintenant, Eru d'un œil mauvais. La brunette l'observa. La personne en face d'elle était de petite stature, avait une apparence de dandy, des cheveux soigneusement coiffés, était tirée à quatre épingles, et impeccablement bien vêtu. Comme l'inspecteur, elle tenait fièrement une canne dans sa main, même si elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir grandement besoin elle non plus. Fière. Oui, elle semblait bien l'être. Bien qu'elle fût indéniablement plus petite que Holmes, elle n'hésitait pas à lever son menton en signe de provocation, ou alors était-ce pour capter son regard. Eru avait déjà entendu des éloges sur elle.

Mayaka Poirot était originaire de Belgique mais suite à plusieurs évènements fâcheux, elle s'était réfugiée en Angleterre. Depuis elle s'était illustrée dans de maintes enquêtes qui lui avaient valu une certaine renommée. Pourtant, elle n'en restait pas moins avec ses défauts. On l'a disait vaniteuse, imbue de sa personne et appréciait les compliments. Surtout ceux sur son intelligence, qu'elle se disait infaillible et dont elle accordait une valeur inestimable. Elle était également connue pour être très ordonnée, voire obsédée par l'ordre et les petits détails. Une chose était certaine, les méthodes traditionnelles d'enquête n'étaient pas son point fort.

« Je suis le détective Poirot, et au vu de ce que je sais de cette enquête et de son avancement – inexistant d'ailleurs – j'estime avoir tout à fait ma place ici. Car après tout, n'êtes-vous pas celle qui vient de se faire cambrioler deux fois de suite ? Pour une détective de renom comme vous, cela laisse à désirer. »

Eru resta silencieuse mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Dieu seul savait qu'elle aurait voulu de toute ses forces répondre à cette impertinente mais une seule chose l'en empêchait. Cette impertinente avait parfaitement raison. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Toutefois, ô grand jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué. Et se rabaisser devant cette étrangère ? Jamais ! Plutôt casser sa fidèle pipe. Holmes prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêtait déjà à regretter ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire.

« Soit ! Faisons un essai, Miss Poirot. Dit-elle enfin

- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre.» Affirma son interlocutrice en lui tendant sa main. Poirot cru d'abord qu'elle ne le ferait pas, mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Holmes lui serra la main, non sans oublier de resserrer sa poigne. Un peu trop à son goût. La nouvelle recrue eut un sourire crispé malgré elle, _tout ceci ne sera pas de tout repos_ pensa-t-elle.

L'inspecteur Lestrade qui avait observé la scène d'un œil curieux, s'avança alors vers le bureau de la jeune femme et mit la main sur la parure de diamants.

« Je vais de ce pas remettre ces bijoux à leur propriétaire. Miss Terry attend encore au quartier général. Annonça-t-il en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

- Faites donc mon cher. Dites à Miss Terry que nous mettrons la main sur ce voleur.

- Je l'espère pour vous Holmes. » L'homme quitta l'immeuble. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre quelques minutes plus tard dans Baker Street.

Le temps s'écoulait et les deux détectives maintenant seules se regardaient en chien de faïence. Aucune des deux ne semblaient vouloir prendre la parole en première, comme si elles se testaient. On aurait presque cru qu'elles tentaient de se sonder l'une l'autre, cherchant la moindre faille, le moindre petit défaut qui aurait pu à lui tout seul déclencher une guerre entre les deux nouvelles coéquipières.

« Auriez-vous du thé, Holmes ? La questionna Poirot.

- Evidemment. Du Darjeeling ?

- Volontiers »

S'installant sur la table du salon, les deux jeunes femmes sirotèrent en silence leur tasse de thé chaud.

« Alors ? Etes-vous venue avec une idée brillante en tête pour faire avancer cette histoire ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle reposait sa tasse sur sa coupelle.

- Evidement. Répondu Poirot tout en regardant vers la fenêtre. Vous dites que l'individu est entré par cette fenêtre les fois où il s'est introduit chez vous ?

- C'est exact. Ma logeuse avait remarqué le lendemain du premier vol que celle-ci n'était plus verrouillée.

- Je vois. Mayaka se leva de table, se rendit près de la fenêtre et alla sur le balcon. S'appuyant sur la rambarde, elle observa les immeubles d'en face. Il y aurait-il une possibilité qu'une personne l'ai aperçu ?

- J'en doute fort. S'il y avait eu des témoins oculaires, ils se seraient manifestés plus tôt.

- Pouvez-vous en être seulement sûre ? Peu de londoniens semblent croire en votre culpabilité vous savez.

- Ce ne sont que des sots. Pour eux, n'importe qui serait le parfait coupable, tant que l'on leur en présente un.

- Cela devrait-il nous empêcher d'aller les questionner malgré tout ? demanda Poirot tout en revenant du balcon.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Allons-y Miss Poirot. »

[-]

Le temps était loin d'être au beau fixe aujourd'hui. Les nuages, gris comme à leur habitude, avaient rapidement pris place dans le ciel, cachant jalousement le bleu majestueux de ce dernier. Le soleil ne pouvait même plus faire profiter la capitale de la chaleur de ses rayons. Et comme pour accentuer ce manque, un vent, fort et froid, se leva soudainement, faisant virevolter les cheveux des deux jeunes détectives. Celles-ci, à la recherche de potentiel témoin, n'eurent point meilleure fortune ensemble, les londoniens étant très peu coopératifs. C'était très simple, à la fin de leur interrogatoire, elles étaient en mesure de distinguer deux groupes de personnes : ceux qui n'avaient rien vu ni entendu, et ceux qui ne voulaient même pas avoir à faire à elles, les ignorant avec un air dédaigneux encré sur le visage. Même des rides n'auraient pas mieux marqué leur peau.

Et la présence de Holmes n'arrangeait en rien la procédure, bien évidemment. A peine était-elle reconnue – ce qui n'était pas d'une grande difficulté – que les gens interrogés se fermaient comme des huitres, dont les coquilles semblaient encore plus dures et plus ardues à percer que celles des mollusques. Peut-être que son aura faisait fuir les gens, car, plus les jeunes femmes arpentaient les rues, plus celles-ci se vidaient des âmes qui étaient censées les habiter. Qui l'eut cru ? La capitale d'un pays tel que l'Angleterre s'était transformée en un temps record en ville fantôme. Les talons des deux compères claquèrent sur les pavées, créant un écho qui se répercutait contre les façades des maisons. L'ambiance des lieux devenait de plus en plus lugubre et dérangeante. Marchant côte à côte et d'un pas lent, elles étaient semblable à deux faucheuses, errant dans la ville, et cherchant leur prochaine victime. Il ne manquait plus qu'un léger brouillard pour que Londres se transforme le temps d'un instant en un cimetière.

« Je vous l'avais dit que ce n'était point une bonne idée, Miss Poirot. La voix claire de Holmes s'éleva dans les airs.

- Je commence en effet à le croire de plus en plus. Soupira cette dernière. Bon sang, nous n'arriverons à rien avec des demeurés pareil !

- Ces gens sont inquiets, ils ne veulent pas à avoir à faire à leur parfait coupable.

- Ils ne veulent surtout pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez vous voulez dire.

- Oui, c'est une manière de voir les choses. »

Soudain, un cri, long et strident, déchira le silence pesant qui s'était peu à peu installé et alerta les détectives. Stoppant leur marche, elles tentèrent d'identifier la provenance du cri. « C'est par ici ! » dit Holmes en indiquant du doigt une petite et étroite ruelle non loin de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Elles s'y rendirent au pas de course mais furent soudainement arrêtées par une automobile qui bloquait le passage. Personne à l'intérieure. La contournant pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, elles arrivèrent sur ce qu'on appela bien plus tard, une scène de crime. Elles aperçurent au loin une vieille femme –surement à l'origine des hurlements – encore tétanisée. Leurs yeux se baissèrent vers le sol où un corps, celui d'un homme au vu de ses habits, inerte reposait. Une mare de sang s'en échappait et s'infiltrait entre les pavés.

La scène horrifia Poirot qui porta ses deux mains sur sa bouche comme pour retenir un cri qui menaçait de sortir. Eru, dans un geste réconfortant apposa sa propre main sur son épaule et s'avança vers le corps. Pour s'assurer ce qu'elle redoutait, elle donna un coup de pied dans le flan de l'homme à terre dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Holmes se pencha un peu plus. L'homme était allongé sur le ventre de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Elle approcha sa main et, d'un geste rapide, retourna le corps.

Elle resta interdite, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup et sa respiration se bloqua dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle le connaissait… Que trop bien d'ailleurs. Le nom de la victime fit son bout de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, se répétant sans cesse dans son esprit. Une violente douleur au niveau de ses temps fit alors son apparition annonçant le début d'une lourde migraine. Eru n'arrivait pas à y croire, ou alors, elle ne voulait pas y croire. C'était un cauchemar, rien de plus. Oui, bientôt elle se réveillerait. Elle boirait du thé, fumerait sa pipe, et jouerait du violon à toute heure, comme d'habitude.

« Lestrade est mort. » Annonça-t-elle alors avec difficulté, comme si ces trois mots allaient à eux tous seuls lui arracher ses cordes vocales. Elle observa le visage du feu inspecteur. Il semblait terrifié, l'horreur et la peur déformaient ses traits. Pas de doute, il avait vu venir la mort de ses propres yeux, de même que l'arme qui avait servi à l'abattre. En effet, un trou était logé en plein milieu de son front, d'où s'écoulait un mince filet de sang. La jeune femme ne put se retenir bien longtemps, quand d'un coup, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses améthystes. Il se mit à pleuvoir, d'un coup.

[-]

La police était arrivée peu de temps après, suivit de quelques journaliste, et avait embarqué le cadavre de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il avait été convenu que ses funérailles soient célébrées dans les trois prochains jours au cimetière de Highgate là où reposaient ses ancêtres. Poirot, remis de sa surprise, parlait avec un groupe de policiers sur les circonstances de leur présence sur la scène du meurtre. D'autres, examinait les lieux à la recherche de quelconques indices. De son côté, Eru Holmes prenait appui sur un mur. La tête baissée, la visière de son chapeau cachait son visage, même si l'on pouvait y deviner qu'un air grave s'y était logé. Elle fulminait au fond d'elle-même, et se répétait sans cesse qu'elle était entièrement responsable de l'incident. Elle avait pris cette affaire avec beaucoup trop de légèreté, trop d'insouciance. Elle avait agi comme une gamine dans un monde d'adulte, et maintenant elle avait le cadavre de Lestrade dans les bras. Elle frappa son poing contre le mur. Les os de ses phalanges se craquèrent mais elle s'en contre-fichait. Lestrade était mort et elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour le faire revenir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait regretter la présence de Watson à ses côtés. Une pression se fit sur son épaule. Holmes se retourna pour apercevoir le visage bienveillant de Poirot. « Venez Holmes, rentrons chez vous. » Lui dit-elle ne lui attrapant le bras.

Les jeunes femmes avaient marché en silence. Aucunes des deux n'avaient osé prononcer le moindre mot craignant de rompre ce moment de recueillement. Arrivées devant le numéro 221B, elles entrèrent dans l'immeuble, grimpèrent les marches de l'escalier avec lenteur et arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement. Eru entra en première, suivie de Poirot. Elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais quelque chose avait changé.

Retirant sa cape et son chapeau, elle les pendit à son porte-manteau et invita Poirot à faire de même avec ses propres affaires. Un léger courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce et lui provoqua un frisson. Voulant fermer la fenêtre, Holmes s'approcha de son secrétaire. Quelque chose attira enfin son regard. Ce ne fut même pas la présence de la parure de Miss Terry qui l'a surpris, ni celle du collier de la comtesse. Non, ce qui la fit perdre pied était la présence d'un révolver posé fièrement sur la surface du meuble. Son canon d'un métal scintillant était dirigé dans sa direction, et semblait la prendre pour cible. Pour Holmes il n'y avait aucun doute possible : ceci était l'arme qui avait servi à abattre l'inspecteur. Elle se mit à trembler dangereusement. Et, ses jambes ne la supportant plus, elle s'écroula sur le parquet en un bruit sourd.

Poirot s'approcha à son tour, ses yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites tellement ils étaient écarquillés. Elle tendit sa main et attrapa une lettre posée elle aussi sur le bureau, puis la tendit vers Holmes. « La partie ne fait que commencer. M. » Lut-elle à haute voix.

* * *

Mention spéciale pour KMDM : Je me suis sentie tellement mal après ton commentaire où tu disais apprécier Lestrade, mais je ne pouvais plus changer son "destin". Navrée vraiment. x)

Chapitre 4 prévu pour la semaine prochaine.

- Hisanami


	4. Chapitre 4

Bien le bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente en cette matinée bien trop nuageuse à mon goût le chapitre 4 ! En espérant que vous vous serez remis de la mort de Lestrade...(Oui, je suis ignoble)

Encore une fois merci à Chitanda Eru et à KMDM pour leurs commentaires :) et Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4

« _Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen_. » Le prêtre referma son livre, la prière du Rosaire étant finie, et se recula de quelques pas. Pendant près d'une demi-heure ce dernier et quelques londoniens avaient chanté les mystères douloureux, ce sombre après-midi. En ce dix-sept octobre, le temps était plus que mauvais à Londres. Mais bon, seuls les touristes ne s'y habituaient pas encore. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le soleil n'avait pas fait profiter la ville de ses rayons, comme si lui aussi, triste et maussade, partageait la douleur de tous ceux présents au cimetière de Highgate. En ce vendredi dix-sept octobre de l'année mille neuf cent deux, la moitié de la capitale se tenait debout, côte à côte, devant le cercueil du très regretté inspecteur Lestrade. Ce dernier étant sur le point d'être enterré, des hommes s'afféraient tout autour pour le faire glisser dans les entrailles de la terre. La foule formait comme une marée noire autour de la tombe du défunt, et tous étaient abrités par des parapluies, aussi noirs que leurs habits.

Isolée de tout ce beau monde, Holmes avait tenu à ne partager sa peine qu'avec elle-même. Elle aussi avait fait un effort et avait revêtu son habit de deuil, aussi sombre que ses pensées. Eru portait une longue et lourde robe noire, recouvrant son corps de la base de son cou à ses orteils. Un corset – trop serré à son goût – marquait sa taille et faisait cambrer douloureusement ses reins. Dieu qu'elle détestait cet accessoire. Elle avait aussi troqué sa fidèle casquette par un chapeau d'où pendaient des voiles en crêpe noirs couvrant l'intégralité de son visage. Ainsi vêtue, elle était méconnaissable. Tenant une rose blanche dans les mains, elle avait plus l'apparence d'une veuve noire que la femme de Lestrade elle-même. Eru lui adressa d'ailleurs un regard, cette dernière avait fort du mal à conserver ses larmes tellement sa peine était grande. Ses yeux parcoururent l'assemblée. La jeune femme percevait des pleurs, quelques sanglots étouffés, des reniflements peu discrets, mais aussi des mots de consolations et, enfin, des prières chuchotées au disparu. Elle détourna les yeux. Miss Poirot était présente aussi, mais était restée au milieu de la foule, respectant la volonté de la détective qui avait insisté pour rester seule pendant la cérémonie. Cela ne l'empêchait guère de lancer quelques fois des regards inquiets dans sa direction. _Elle va finir par attraper froid, _pensa-t-elle alors.

Effectivement, sans parapluie pour s'abriter – selon ses dires elle l'avait oublié – la brunette était littéralement trempée. Ses cheveux ainsi que les extrémités de sa robe gouttaient sur l'herbe mouillée. Oui, elle avait froid, mais sûrement pas autant que le corps qui se trouvait en ce moment même enfermé dans ce cercueil. Celui-ci était maintenant au fond de la tombe. Les hommes, munis de pelle, commencèrent à la reboucher en y balançant sans vergogne de la terre humide dessus. Un dernier coup de pelle fut donné pour lisser la tombe.

On y était enfin, l'inspecteur Lestrade n'était plus. Seuls son nom et son souvenir perdureront dans leur mémoire à présent. Eru se souvint alors du jour de sa mort. Elle se rappela de la sensation qui avait tiraillé ses entrailles lorsqu'elle avait découvert le révolver qui avait servi à tuer l'inspecteur chez elle. Elle avait bien cru vomir le peu ingurgité dans la journée sur le magnifique tapis de Miss Hudson. Quoi qu'au vu des circonstances elle ne lui en aurait sûrement pas voulu. Miss Poirot s'était alors précipitée pour prévenir Scotland Yard au téléphone, les avertissant que la possible arme du crime avait été finalement retrouvée. Peu à peu la nouvelle était parvenue aux oreilles des londoniens aussi rapidement qu'un coup de vent, et dieu sait qu'il y en avait beaucoup en cette saison. Pourtant, et heureusement pour Holmes, personne n'avait cru une seconde à cette sordide histoire. Qu'elle ait pu assassiner l'inspecteur, lui qui faisait partie de son cercle d'amis très, très fermé, c'était tout bonnement impossible, même pour le plus sceptique d'entre eux.

Mais, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Moriarty n'avait surement pas agit ainsi dans l'unique but de la faire inculper. En fait, pour le moment, ce qu'il voulait le plus, c'était juste l'affaiblir mentalement, et briser ainsi son esprit en mille morceaux. Elle poussa un soupire. La foule se dissipa au son de la dernière prière annoncée par le prêtre, le suivant jusqu'à la sortie du cimetière. Bientôt, Holmes se retrouva seule, perdue au milieu de cette forêt de pierres tombales.

Après de longues minutes, elle s'approcha du tombeau d'un pas hésitant, et avec difficulté, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la boue à chaque enjambée. Se positionnant devant le bloc de marbre finement gravé, Holmes n'eut le courage de relever la tête pour y lire les inscriptions, comme trop effrayée de cette réalité. A la place, elle se contenta de se pencher, et déposa sur le sol la rose blanche déjà abimée et dépourvue de quelques pétales à cause de la pluie. Pendant un court instant, elle crut se reconnaitre dans cette fleur. Elle aussi, abimée et brisée, perdait ses pétales petit à petit, comme arrachés un à un par le professeur qui prenait plaisir à les piétiner par la suite.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. » Dit-elle alors d'une voix faible et entrecoupée de sanglots, en espérant peut-être que ces dernières paroles l'atteignent peu importe l'endroit où il reposait.

D'un coup, tout s'assombrit mais Eru ne ressentit plus les méfais de l'averse sur elle. Elle releva alors la tête pour inspecter le ciel curieuse, mais ne vit qu'une masse noire au-dessus de sa tête. Loin d'être si surprise de cette intrusion, elle ne daigna même pas lever son regard vers l'inconnu venu l'importuner.

« Je vous remercie Poirot, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Dit-elle alors pensant s'adresser à sa coéquipière qui, prise de pitié, ne s'était pas résolue à la laisser seule. Elle déchanta rapidement lorsqu'une voix, beaucoup trop masculine à son goût pour appartenir à Miss Poirot, se fit entendre.

- Vous semblez cependant en avoir fort besoin, Miss. Cette voix, lente, grave et suave la fit frissonner de terreur. Sans qu'elle ne se l'explique, elle eut comme l'impression qu'une aura mauvaise, voire meurtrière, l'encercler, prête à la transpercer de toute part.

- Moriarty ? Tenta-t-elle.

- Presque ! »

Holmes sentit quelque chose de froid se presser contre son crâne. Elle se figea net, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler de son front. Le canon d'un révolver était, en ce moment même, pointé sur sa tempe, prêt à tirer et à faire exploser son crâne, répandant sa cervelle sur le sol. Etait-ce la fin du détective Eru Holmes ? Retrouvée morte au cimetière de Highgate, devant la tombe de l'inspecteur Lestrade, encore apprêter de sa tenue de deuil. L'opinion publique pourrait alors croire à un suicide… Celui d'une jeune femme, rongée au plus profond de son être par la culpabilité et incapable de supporter le poids de la mort de son ami. La mort parfaite !

« Vous comptez finir le travail ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal avisée.

- Non… Contrairement aux apparences, je ne suis pas un assassin. Et puis, pourquoi gâcher un si beau visage ?

- Pourquoi tout ceci alors ?

- Un simple avertissement…

Il eut un lourd silence avant que la jeune femme ne pose enfin sa question.

- Qui l'a achevé ?

- Allons, vous le savez parfaitement bien. »

La jeune femme manqua une respiration. Pourtant, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais y être confrontée de cette façon rendait la réalité encore plus difficile à avaler. _Enfoiré de Moriarty !_ Son corps se mit à trembler de colère et de frustration. Il allait payer pour ses crimes, peu importaient les manières, qu'elle ait à le finir ou non. Elle irait elle-même lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux s'il le fallait. Holmes serrait les poings tellement forts que ses ongles laissèrent des marques profondes dans ses paumes. Avec une extrême lenteur la détective pivota sur la gauche, et fit fasse à l'homme, qui pointait encore son arme sur elle. Arme qui était maintenant vissée au milieu de son front. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien. L'immensité de ses yeux verts lui fit presque perdre pied.

« Vous vous dites innocent, mais étiez-vous présent quand il s'est fait assassiner ? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton dur.

- C'est en effet le cas.

- Alors…Avez-vous vu son expression lorsqu'il a senti la mort venir le prendre ? Avez-vous seulement levé les yeux pour voir la terreur transpercer les siens ? Vous êtes-vous à tout moment demandé quelles étaient ses dernières pensées quand il a su qu'il ne reverrait plus sa femme ? Vous vous dites immaculé de tout crime, mais vous avez laissé mourir un innocent. Non, en effet vous n'êtes pas un assassin…Mais vous êtes un lâche ! Cria-t-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes venaient perler ses pupilles.

L'inconnu, surpris qu'un tel dégout puisse émaner d'un visage aussi angélique, sembla hésiter pendant un instant. Comme si ses paroles l'avaient touché plus qu'il n'aurait dû le laisser paraitre.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis ici aujourd'hui ? Ajouta l'homme d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu détaché.

- Allons! Vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes ici pour vous repentir ?! » Finit-elle par demander le regard empli d'une haine qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie capable de ressentir. Cette haine lui fit même oublier pendant un temps qu'elle pouvait mourir à tout moment, alors que l'arme était toujours pointée sur elle.

Toutefois, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle se trompait sur son compte – cela semblait étrangement important pour lui – l'inconnu retira son révolver de son front, et l'abaissa. Après qu'il l'eut rangé dans une poche intérieure de sa veste, il attrapa une des mains de la jeune femme et fit glisser le manche du parapluie entre ses doigts.

« Tenez, gardez-le, Miss. » Dit-il avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Eru regarda l'homme s'éloigner, puis disparaitre dans la brume. Elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le potentiel complice du professeur Moriarty venait de se dévoiler au grand jour et elle n'avait même pas tenté de l'arrêter. Pire, l'idée même de le mettre sous les verrous ne l'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Etait-elle trop obnubilée par son désir de venger son ami qu'elle en oubliait les bases d'une enquête ? Ou alors, avait-elle finalement cru aux propos de cet homme ? Regrettait-il vraiment son geste ? Un doute se greffa dans l'esprit de Holmes. Celle-ci ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Enfin, ce qui était pourtant certain dans sa tête c'est qu'elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à refouler cette envie de meurtre qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, agitant son sang avec violence, et cela la dégoutait. Elle était devenue détective pour résoudre des enquêtes, élucider des mystères, et non pour tuer. Elle qui vouait sa vie à son travail, commençait tout bonnement à le détester. La jeune femme soupira. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle cesse de penser pour aujourd'hui, ses idées étant loin d'être très claires dans sa tête. Se retournant une dernière fois vers la tombe de Lestrade, Eru serra instinctivement le manche du parapluie dans sa main.

« _Here rest_

_G Lestrade_

_From 1855 to 1902._ »

Lit-elle enfin sur la plaque de marbre. Baissant les yeux, elle quitta elle aussi ce lieux lugubre, d'un pas rapide cette fois-ci.

[-]

Le matin suivant, Holmes eut du mal à émerger de sous ses chaudes couvertures. Non pas qu'elle était souffrante et juste prit de fainéantise, mais quelque part dans sa tête elle tentait de se persuader qu'en restant là, à ne rien faire, rien de grave de viendrait perturber cette journée. Elle se prélassa dans son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son coussin. Jamais elle ne s'était arrêtée sur le moelleux de ce dernier, peut-être aurait-elle dû le faire plus souvent. Ses pensées s'égarèrent trop vite. En même temps, ce n'était pas dans cette oisiveté qu'elle mettrait la main sur Moriarty. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à venir débarquer chez vous sans prévenir pour boire le thé et manger des petits gâteaux. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Inenvisageable. Eru pouffa à cette idée. Mais cette vision resta tout de même encrée dans son esprit. Jugeant que sa flemmardise avait que trop duré, elle se leva enfin de sa couche.

Holmes avait très vite repris goût au thé et au tabac – elle n'en avait pas pris une seule goutte ni une seule bouffée depuis la mort de Lestrade – et c'est après s'être préparer son Darjeeling adoré, qu'elle alluma sa pipe pour la porter à sa bouche. L'odeur de la drogue embauma la pièce, restée saine et propre pendant seulement trois malheureux jours. Il était presque quatorze heures lorsque Poirot frappa à sa porte. Après l'avoir invité à entrer, la jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce, se servit une tasse de thé sans demander son reste et prit place dans un fauteuil, face à Holmes.

La brunette l'observa en silence. Il était vrai que cela faisait que très peu de temps que les deux femmes se connaissaient, pourtant elle lui devait déjà beaucoup. En effet, après l'incident, Mayaka avait veillé sur Holmes chaque jour qui avait suivi. Elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot, ne sachant lesquels choisir pour la consoler au mieux. A la place, de discussions animées, elle avait opté pour un silence religieux, préférant montrer son soutient par sa présence et non par des paroles qui auraient pu sonner creuse aux oreilles de sa coéquipière. Eru lui en était profondément reconnaissante, même si elle ne lui avait encore jamais dit. Ainsi, le rituel installé depuis peu, Miss Poirot débarquait en début d'après-midi au 221B où elle savait qu'une tasse de thé l'attendrait, posée sur la table du salon.

La détective à la canne, observa Holmes à son tour, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle posa sa tasse sur sa coupelle et engagea la conversation.

« Tout va bien, Holmes ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin. En trois jours, elle n'avait encore jamais osé poser cette question. Ce n'était plus une simple question banale que l'on sortait par pur politesse, ou pour suivre une espèce de code déontologique pourvue à toute conversation entre être humain. Non, celle-ci était devenue beaucoup plus symbolique pour les deux coéquipières. Comme si celles-ci venaient d'enfin franchir un cap dans leur relation.

« Bien entendu, Miss Poirot ! Répondit-elle, un faux sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Eru… »

Cette dernière soupira, posant sa tasse de thé maintenant vide, ainsi que sa pipe sur la table. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, elle jeta son regard vers la seule ouverture de la pièce.

« Non…En effet, tout ne va pas bien du tout. Finit-elle par avouer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir.

- Vous n'y êtes pourtant pour rien.

- Bien au contraire. La jeune femme tourna la tête et planta ses améthystes dans les yeux de Poirot. Je suis entièrement responsable. Je fais face au pire des déchets que l'humanité ait pu connaitre, et je me contente d'agir comme si j'ignorais de quoi il est réellement capable. Moriarty se débarrasse toujours des gêneurs, je le sais parfaitement bien. Et j'ai pris cette affaire pour un simple jeu où le gentil se contente d'attraper le méchant. J'ai négligé ses intentions, et voilà où cela m'a mené. Mais plus que tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que mes uniques et dernières pensées pour lui étaient de savoir comment j'allais m'en débarrasser. Moriarty l'a fait pour moi. Merci professeur, dit-elle avec ironie.

- Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir cela ! Objecta Poirot.

- Si j'aurais pu. J'aurais dû le prévoir. Mais depuis le début, je n'ai été qu'une idiote capricieuse. Je l'ai trahi. Comment pourrais-je me présenter avec dignité devant sa femme à présent ?

- Pas dans votre état d'esprit actuel.

- Je ne le pourrais plus jamais… »

Un blanc s'installa, plongeant la pièce dans un lourd silence. Eru baissa les yeux, se plongeant dans une méticuleuse observation de ses chaussures cirées. Mayaka de son côté, finit elle aussi son Darjeeling avant de reprendre la parole.

« Très bien ! Vous êtes responsable. Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est temps pour vous de rattraper votre erreur ? Vous avez une mémoire à honorer, une âme qui vous surveille là-haut à venger. Ressaisissez-vous et aidez-le à trouver la paix en mettant la main sur son assassin. Vous connaissez notre homme, vous l'avez côtoyez. Servez-vous de ses atouts pour le débusquer Holmes ! » La détective se rassit dans son siège, puis se servit une nouvelle tasse, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de sa partenaire.

Piquée au vif, Eru attrapa sa pipe en bois, et tira dessus à outrance. Comme si son cerveau était semblable à une locomotive qu'il fallait alimenter en charbon, ou bien était-ce juste la sensation du tabac dans ses poumons qu'il lui avait tant manqué. Poirot sourit à cette vision, même si elle restait persuadée que la jeune femme fumait beaucoup trop pour espérer avoir une durée de vie raisonnable.

« Alors ? Quelle est la suite des opérations ? Demanda enfin Mayaka.

- Nous savons maintenant que Moriarty ne travaille pas tout seul. Il a un complice. Répondit-elle.

- Ce serait ce complice qui se serait introduit ici ?

- C'est exact !

- Et ? Quel est votre plan ? Lui demanda Poirot suspicieuse de découvrir le fin fond de sa pensée.

- Nous devons l'attirer ici !

- Quelle brillante idée Holmes ! S'exclama-t-elle, et comment ? Vous comptez lui envoyer un carton d'invitation peut-être ? Charmante attention. » Dit-elle hilare face à cette idée totalement absurde. Même si elle semblait avoir retrouvée toute sa détermination, sa santé mentale, elle, restait encore perdue au fin fond de cet étrange personnage qu'était Eru Holmes.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs se renfrogna dans son fauteuil sans répondre. Oui, cela pouvait être grotesque mais elle comptait bien revoir cet inconnu par tous les moyens. Ce dernier lui avait laissé entrevoir une porte ouverte en prenant contact avec elle pendant les funérailles, il lui fallait emprunter cette voie pour parvenir à ses fins. Poirot finit par l'interrompre dans ses pensées.

« Laissez tomber Holmes. J'ai des sources à Londres qui pourront nous aider. S'ils se déplacent ensemble, ils seront vite repérés. Annonça-t-elle en finissant sa deuxième tasse de thé. Je vais aller les prévenir de suite.

- Faites donc Miss. » Puis elle partit, laissant la jeune femme seule.

Eru finit sa pipe tranquillement, alors que ses yeux ne cessaient d'observer par la fenêtre, puis lorsque plus aucune fumée ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres, elle la reposa sur la table. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers son secrétaire, tira la chaise et prit place. Ouvrant le premier tiroir sur sa gauche, elle en sortit un nécessaire d'écriture, et commença à barbouiller une feuille vierge d'encre noire. La demande était simple, sans aucune fioriture. Elle posa sa plume. Sa besogne terminée, elle attendit que l'encre sèche avant de plier la feuille en quatre et de la fourrer dans une enveloppe. Quittant son bureau et lettre à la main, elle alla l'accrocher sur la poignée extérieure de sa fenêtre. C'était absurde, stupide voire risible, pourtant, c'était une piste qu'elle ne pouvait laisser de côté tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas exploité. Eru savait qu'il ne viendrait pas alors qu'il faisait encore jour, ne voulant point la croiser une deuxième fois dans la même journée. Elle devait attendre le lendemain pour avoir – peut-être – une réponse positive de la part de l'inconnu. Pour une fois, elle se dit qu'elle prendrait son mal en patience. Mais juste pour cette fois.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, au petit matin, qu'Eru cru à une illusion lorsqu'elle aperçut une lettre, bien différente de la sienne, se balancer au gré du vent à la fenêtre. Pensant d'abord à se pincer le bras, elle se précipita sur son balcon, arrachant l'enveloppe de ses chaines avant de l'ouvrir. L'écriture était fine et fluide et le mot était clair et précis.

« Ce soir au London Bridge. »

* * *

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir pondu un bébé chapitre, mais je voulais en particulier me concentrer sur l'état d'esprit de Holmes et du soutient de Poirot.

Voila ! La suite la semaine prochaine~ en espérant que cette histoire vous plait toujours.

A bientôt !

- Hisanami


	5. Chapitre 5

Bien le bonjour lecteurs adorés ! Laissez moi vous présenter le cinquième chapitre tout chaud tout neuf qui, je l'espère, sera à la hauteur des autres.

Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier Chitanda Eru et KMDM pour leurs encouragements :D (merciii T_T)

Sur ce bonne lecture~~

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le soir suivant tarda à se montrer – Eru avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il lui avait semblé que les heures s'étaient jouées d'elle, s'écoulant avec une lenteur déconcertante – et, patientant jusqu'à ce que la nuit ait englobé toute la ville, la jeune femme s'apprêta de son éternelle redingote. Elle quitta son appartement sans un bruit et sortit dans la rue. La nuit était particulièrement glaciale pour cette saison, ainsi, elle souffla dans ses mains pour leur procurer un peu de chaleur et resserra également sa cape autour de son cou, tout en le rentrant dans ses épaules. Les ruelles étaient quasiment désertes. Seuls quelques sans-abris et autres mendiants alcoolisés possédaient encore les lieux, cherchant n'importe quel moyen précaire pour se réchauffer. Détournant le regard, les pas lents et sereins de la détective devinrent rapides et saccadés.

Alors qu'elle continuait à marcher, Holmes eut une pensée pour Poirot. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle aurait dû lui parler de ses intentions, même s'il était plus que certain que celle-ci se serait fermement opposée à ce dernier. Elle lui en voudrait pour l'avoir volontairement mise à l'écart, c'était certain. Non qu'elle ne lui faisait point confiance, mais la détective avait la sensation qu'elle se devait de régler cette affaire seule, sans y impliquer qui que ce soit et risquer de le mettre en danger. Moriarty avait entreprit de liquider toute personne proche d'elle, et il n'était point question que le nom de sa partenaire s'ajoute à cette morbide liste. Il y avait eu que trop de perte dans cette histoire. Et puis, elle ne supporterait pas de porter cette horrible robe de deuil une fois de plus.

Portant son regard vers l'horizon, Eru aperçut au loin les nombreuses lumières des lampadaires qui éclairaient le London Bridge. Elle stoppa sa marche, et, se tournant sur elle-même, vérifia qu'elle n'ait été point suivi. Puis, rassurée, elle s'avança sur la structure en granit, jusqu'à atteindre le milieu du pont. Là, ses pupilles scrutèrent à travers la brume. Personne. Elle attendit… Un premier soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. _Il ne va pas tarder à arriver, c'est certain_, se dit-elle alors qu'elle semblait juste vouloir se rassurer.

Or, plus les minutes s'écoulaient plus elle se mit à douter d'elle-même. Elle attendit, encore, faisant les cents pas pour se réchauffer. Toujours personne. Après une bonne trentaine de minutes, et jugeant qu'elle avait suffisamment attendu pour une personne qui n'en valait surement pas la peine, Eru abandonna son idée de départ et se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Deuxième soupir… Au final, elle fut juste déçue. Pas que son plan se soit finalement révélé bel et bien stupide, mais plutôt dans le fait qu'elle ait cru ne serait-ce qu'un instant en la parole d'un brigand. Etait-elle si crédule et naïve que cela ? La détective en eut assez. En plus d'être gelée, elle commençait sérieusement à montrer des signes de fatigue – le manque de nicotine probablement – et, baissant la visière de son chapeau sur ses yeux, comme pour cacher sa honte, elle entreprit de faire demi-tour.

« Vous partez déjà ? Entendit-elle enfin à ses oreilles. La brunette se stoppa et se retourna vivement vers le son de la voix. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse de l'entendre, cette voix.

- J'ai la fâcheuse, et mauvaise, habitude de faire attendre les femmes…Vous m'en voyez navré. »

Holmes vit l'homme de Highgate s'avancer vers elle d'un pas lent mais avec une démarche fluide et contrôlée. Son visage était partiellement éclairé grâce aux lumières. Plus il se rapprochait d'elle plus elle le voyait s'agrandir. Bientôt, elle dû relever la tête pour l'observer dans les yeux. Il était grand – bien plus qu'elle – élancé, et avait une belle allure. Un chapeau haut de forme était vissé sur son crâne, un monocle cerclait son œil droit, une longue cape noire le couvrait alors qu'il la maintenait au niveau de son cou pour se protéger du froid, et ses mains étaient gantées d'un blanc immaculé.

« Je suis surprise que vous ayez accepté mon invitation, mentit-elle alors qu'elle avait bien espéré que l'homme pointe le bout de son nez.

- Je dois dire que votre audace m'a beaucoup surpris, et amusé aussi. Dit-il alors qu'il retirait son chapeau de sa tête pour l'épousseter d'une poussière inexistante. Un réflexe peut-être.

- Tout de même, cela aurait pu être un piège. Reprit-elle tandis que les paroles de Poirot lui revinrent immédiatement en tête.

- Je suis un homme plein de ressources, vous savez. Mais dites-moi, ne vouliez-vous pas converser avec moi ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il prenait appui contre le rempart du pont.

- Et si vous commenciez par me dire votre nom ?

- Je vois que ma réputation n'a pas encore franchi les frontières… Mais pardonnez mon impolitesse, je me nomme Houtarou Lupin, dit-il en faisant une révérence.

- Vous semblez bien fière de vous…La France est-elle du genre à accepter les criminels tel que vous ?

- Oh ? Vous avez deviné ?

- Vous avez un léger accent. Répondit-elle

- Finement observé Holmes !

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous allier avec cet infâme de Moriarty ? Questionna-t-elle curieuse.

- Que vous êtes rude…Disons qu'il m'a fait une proposition intéressante.

- Et cette proposition incluait de tuer des innocents ? Demanda Eru en fronçant les sourcils, attendant avec impatience la réponse de l'homme.

- Un simple dérapage…Répondit Lupin en balayant sa réponse avec sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail sans la moindre importance. Le sang de la jeune femme se mit alors à bouillonner furieusement dans ses veines. La colère fit trembler son corps de toute part.

- Un simple dérapage ? Comment osez-vous parler de sa mort comme d'un simple dérapage ?! S'emporta-t-elle alors.

Lupin se redressa, décollant son dos du mur, fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme, et se pencha vers elle.

- Vous vous dévoilez trop, très chère. C'est pour cette raison que vous ne battrez jamais le professeur.

- Insinuez-vous que je doive devenir comme lui pour y arriver ? »

Lupin s'écarta d'elle sans répondre à sa question. Il se contenta d'observer la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Ses grands yeux brillaient, mais il ne pouvait dire si c'était dû à de la colère ou à des futures larmes prêtes à s'échapper pour pourfendre ses joues pales.

Pour sûr, elle était profondément affectée par la mort de l'inspecteur, et – bien qu'elle tentait de le dissimuler - ne semblait toujours pas s'en remettre. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle luttait, mais devant ses yeux il ne voyait qu'une enfant, une petite fille perdue au milieu d'un monde d'adulte qu'elle redoutait et craignait plus que tout. Il en fut presque touché… Presque. Pas de doute, Moriarty avait finement bien joué son coup, cette fois-ci.

Eru, de son côté, restait pantoise et sans aucune réponse. Jamais elle ne deviendrait le même monstre qu'était le professeur pour arriver à ses fins. Plutôt tout abandonner que d'être comparée ne serait-ce que d'un seul trait avec cet individu. Alors qu'ils se toisaient du regard, un coup de feu déchira le silence peu à peu installé et fit sursauter les deux protagonistes qui se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. « La partie est terminée ! » Entendirent-ils.

De l'autre côté du pont, sa petite et frêle forme se distinguant à travers la brume, ils aperçurent Miss Poirot. Revolver à la main, visant avec précision la tête du gentleman, Mayaka arborait un air décidé sur son visage qui la rendait particulièrement menaçante. Ses talons résonnèrent contre le granit alors qu'elle s'avançait prudemment vers le centre de l'édifice, tenant toujours en joue l'intrus. Elle s'approcha du duo sans perdre de vu sa cible, sachant parfaitement que l'homme prendrait la poudre d'escampette si elle baissait sa garde.

« Oh ! Je vois que vous avez ramené de la compagnie, Holmes. » Dit alors Lupin brisant l'atmosphère pesante.

« Poirot ! S'exclama la détective, pourquoi diable êtes-vous ici ?

- J'ai eu des doutes sur vos intentions…Et j'ai eu raison ! Vous êtes complètement inconsciente Holmes ! L'incendia-t-elle.

- Nos plans semblent tomber à l'eau très chère. Je me dois de vous quitter sous ses conditions. Annonça Lupin en une ultime révérence.

- Ne croyez pas pouvoir m'échapper ! Dit Poirot tout en le maintenant sous menace.

- Mais je le crois, Miss. »

D'un mouvement rapide et presque invisible, l'homme attrapa Eru, restée immobile depuis le début, par le cou avec force et la ramena devant lui comme bouclier humain. Sortant lui-même une arme d'une de ses poches, il la pointa à son tour sur la tempe de la jeune femme, la menaçant à son tour.

« Alors ? Que comptez-vous faire Poirot ? » Rit-il.

Il recula lentement, et, sans quitter la détective des yeux, monta sur le rempart derrière lui, obligeant la brunette à le suivre dans sa folie. C'était dans un équilibre peu assuré qu'ils réussirent à se maintenir, non sans difficulté, sur le peu de surface qu'offrait le rempart à leurs pieds. Derrière eux, la Tamise se déchainait, les vagues claquant avec force contre la roche.

« Pensez-vous être en position de m'arrêter ? » Lui démanda-t-il.

Holmes essayer de desserrait la pression émise sur son cou à l'aide de ses mains, mais il la maintenait avec une telle force qu'elle en suffoquait presque, et la compression du canon sur sa tempe lui provoquait une vive douleur qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle essaya alors de se rappeler d'une chose : A quel moment était-elle devenue si stupide ? Elle arrivait même plus à s'en souvenir. Même ses fidèles neurones semblaient l'abandonner, refusant de fonctionner pour trouver rapidement une solution pour la tirer de cette situation critique. Tout se passait définitivement trop vite pour son cerveau ramolli.

Soudain, une vision du corps sans vie de Lestrade apparut devant ses yeux, puis s'effaça rapidement comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire mirage. _Cela ne doit pas se reproduire_, pensa-t-elle. Eru jeta un ultime regard vers Poirot qui, confrontée au terrible dilemme, était à deux doigts d'abandonner et d'abaisser son arme. Non ! Il était hors de question que cette scène se produise une nouvelle fois. Elle se l'interdisait. Plus personne ne devait souffrir à cause d'elle.

Dans un dernier élan, la jeune femme donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son tortionnaire qui, surpris, retira sa main de sa gorge. Se dégageant enfin de son emprise, Eru tenta de s'éloigner de Lupin. Puis…Elle glissa.

Mayaka eut comme la bizarre impression que la scène se passait au ralentis sous ses yeux, comme s'il ne fallait qu'en aucun cas elle n'en perde ne serait-ce qu'une miette. Comme si chaque seconde comptait. Le corps d'Eru chutait dangereusement, pourtant elle ne réagit seulement après qu'il ait totalement disparu de son champ de vision. De là, elle se mit à paniquer. Holmes perdit pied. Son corps était comme aspiré vers cette étendue d'eau qui ne cherchait qu'à l'engloutir entièrement. Alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer, fermant les paupières, elle sentit une pression sur son poignet. Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit que Lupin l'avait miraculeusement rattrapé, la tenant avec fermeté en un vague espoir de la sauver de l'inéluctable chute. Sous son poids, il tomba à son tour, attiré vers le vide. Lors de leur descente, l'homme agrippa la détective par la taille, la ramena vers lui, et l'encercla dans ses bras pour la protéger, attendant le choc contre la surface de l'eau qui allait les frapper de plein fouet. Penchée au-dessus du pont, Poirot ne vit plus que les remous incessants de l'eau.

[-]

On ne sut vraiment par quel moyen il y était parvenu, mais Houtarou était bel et bien vivant, du moins l'était-il plus que son homologue présentement étendue devant lui. Se débâtant contre les forts courants d'un seul bras – l'autre ayant servi à maintenir Holmes hors de l'eau – il avait pu se rapprocher de la rive, et avait réussi à hisser la détective hors du fleuve pour ensuite l'allonger sur le sol. Inconsciente et probablement à la limite de rendre son dernier souffle, il apposa alors ses deux mains sur son thorax et commença une série de pression. Son esprit commençait à s'agiter de manière affolante. Pourquoi l'avait-il rattrapé lorsqu'elle avait glissé du pont ? Il ne savait pas. Pourquoi lui faisait-il en ce moment même un massage cardiaque ? Il ne savait pas non plus. Mais surtout, pourquoi essayait-il désespérément de l'arracher des griffes de la Mort ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se l'expliquer. Certainement sa faiblesse pour la gente féminine qui lui jouait encore des tours.

Peu importaient les raisons, il continua ses compressions encore et encore…

« Eloignez-vous d'elle Lupin. » Entendit alors le concerné.

Stoppant net son mouvement, le concerné tourna la tête vers cette voix familière, et ses yeux rencontrèrent pour la seconde fois un révolver pointé sur lui. Des sueurs froides menacèrent de perler de son front lorsqu'il retira ses mains de la poitrine de la brunette pour s'en éloigner alors qu'elle était toujours dans un état second.

« N'aviez-vous pas dit que son heure n'était pas encore venue ? Demanda-t-il à l'inconnu

- Cela n'impliquait pas que vous la sauviez, l'ami…Maintenant écartez-vous. »

Suivant l'ordre sans vraiment sans rendre réellement compte, Lupin se mit debout et rejoint l'individu non sans jeter un dernier regard vers la détective dont la pâleur du visage aurait pu la faire passer pour morte.

Moriarty baissa son arme et la rangea dans son veston. Il s'approcha d'un pas affreusement lent de la pauvre chose étalée dans la terre, et l'enjamba, se positionnant juste au-dessus de la jeune femme. De son bras gauche, il leva sa canne à la verticale, puis l'abattit avec force sur le thorax de Holmes qui, sous la violence du choc, recracha toute l'eau engendrait dans ses poumons. Suffoquant, elle se mit à tousser douloureusement tentant de reprendre vainement une respiration normale. S'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur, le professeur l'empoigna violemment par sa cape et rapprocha son visage du sien. Un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres, il se délectait de voir autant de souffrance sur un tel visage.

« La partie n'est pas encore finie très chère. » Lui dit-il en un souffle.

Alors qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir enfin les yeux, il la repoussa avec force. L'arrière de son crâne vint frapper durement le sol alors qu'elle reprenait à peine ses esprits. Sa vue se troubla. Eru ne distinguait plus que des formes, puis des ombres, et enfin, tout se tinta de noir.

Moriarty se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se mit à ricaner. Dieux qu'il aimait cette sensation, cette excitation de voir son plus grand adversaire presque inconscient à ses pieds, le suppliant de l'achever. Il y avait bien une seule chose qu'il appréciait chez Holmes, c'est qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir lui faire ressentir cela, alors que cela faisait déjà plusieurs décennies que son âme était dépourvue de tous sentiments. Même la joie qu'il éprouvait en ôtant la vie s'était tarie avec le temps, mais avec elle.

Elle qui le pourchassait sans relâche, qui avait déjoué tous ses plans, qui n'avait jamais abandonné, il se sentait de nouveau empli de cette sensation bien longtemps perdue qui était le plaisir. Le plaisir de la faire souffrir, de la torturer, de l'écraser totalement comme si elle n'avait été qu'un vulgaire insecte face à sa magnificence. Oh oui, il l'aimait pour toute cette adrénaline qu'elle lui procurait et qui se diffusait dans ses veines. Il l'aimait autant qu'il l'exécrait, il l'a désirait autant qu'elle le révulsait. Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait un tel effet par le passé, le professeur en aurait eu presque de l'admiration. Il l'a scruta des yeux, parcourant son corps inerte de ses pupilles. C'était pour toutes ses raisons qu'il ne se résolu pas à la tuer, ici et maintenant. Les éléments ne s'y prêtaient pas. Pas encore. Il fallait qu'elle souffre encore plus, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il fallait qu'elle le supplie de l'achever rapidement, qu'elle hurle d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute en l'arrachant violement du monde des vivants.

Moriarty détourna enfin son regard de son objet tant désiré, fit volte-face et rejoignit Lupin qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans ne dire mot. Lui donnant une tape sur son épaule, les deux acolytes tournèrent le dos à la victime puis s'en éloignèrent avant de disparaitre dans les nombreuses ruelles de la capitale. Sans jeter un dernier regard vers la jeune détective, Lupin eut tout de même la conscience plus légère lorsqu'il entendit au loin les cris de Miss Poirot à l'égard de sa partenaire, signe qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. _Au moins elle serait saine et sauve_, se dit-il.

Soupirant avant d'arborer de nouveau son air sérieux et détaché, il suivait Moriarty au pas, ses yeux ne quittant plus son dos. Lupin ne savait plus quoi penser de ce personnage. Bien sûr, il connaissait ses intentions depuis le début, mais après avoir vu le canon du revolver planté au milieu de son front, l'idée qu'il ne ressortirait peut-être pas vivant de cette histoire naquit peu à peu dans son esprit. Il allait devoir se montrer prudent s'il ne voulait pas que son sang vienne bientôt peindre les murs de Londres.

[-]

Les deux compères se retrouvèrent dans une vieille usine abandonnée où jadis l'on y fabriquait des pièces pour les locomotives. L'endroit était délabré et insalubre. L'air, âpre et amer, irritait la gorge quand on l'inhalait. Les vitres du bâtiment étaient toutes brisées en mille morceaux qui, à présent, recouvraient le sol et craquaient sous les chaussures lorsque l'on marchait dessus. Quelque fois aussi, lorsque la lumière traversait ses mêmes ouvertures, on pouvait alors distinguer la quantité astronomique de particules de poussière virevoltant dans les airs. Des vieux draps dont le blanc immaculé les avait depuis bien longtemps abandonné recouvraient les machines rouillées par le temps. Moriarty attrapa une chaine qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et s'y assis dessus. Il toisa Lupin du regard, l'incitant à faire de même.

Il se rappela du jour où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. C'était dans un train le ramenant à Londres où Fortune avait eu la bonne idée de le mettre en travers de sa route. Ce jour-là, son compartiment n'avait compté parmi ses nombreux voyageurs que le gratin de l'aristocratie anglaise, mais c'était sur lui que ses yeux s'étaient posés, son élégance et ses manières l'avaient tout de suite captivé. A l'aura qu'il avait dégagé à cet instant, il avait su que cet homme était de la même trempe que lui. Comme si le mot « criminel » avait été gravé sur son front mais qu'il avait été le seul à pouvoir le lire. Puis, il y avait eu un scandale. Nombreux des oisifs millionnaires qui remplissaient outrageusement le wagon s'étaient alors plains que certains de leurs biens leur avaient été dérobé. De suite, l'évidence avait semblé à Moriarty aussi claire que l'air le plus pur qu'il ait pu respirer dans sa vie. Le coupable tant recherché mais que personne n'avait osé soupçonner avait passé le reste du voyage assis sur la banquette en face de la sienne, à siroter du thé, restant calme et serein au milieu de ce charivari.

Au final, un homme tout à fait innocent – mais qui portait sur lui le doute et la méfiance – s'était retrouvé sur le banc des accusés. Aussi avait-on retrouvé une bague à la valeur plus inestimable que celle de sa propre vie dans l'une de ses poches, où une main agile l'y avait glissé le précieux objet. Oui le professeur avait été fasciné par la dextérité et l'habilité de cet inconnu. Ainsi il lui avait semblé tout naturel de lui proposer, après être arrivé en gare, un marché dont tous deux en ressortaient gagnant. Depuis, ils étaient devenus associés.

Moriarty fronça alors les sourcils, les souvenirs des évènements passés lui revenant en mémoire. Lupin avait bien failli mettre à l'eau tous ses plans en même temps que lui-même en tombant de ce pont. Il avait l'impression que son acolyte lui échappait d'entre ses doigts, et il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé cette baignade dans la Tamise mon cher ? Dit-il en engageant la conversation.

- Très glaciale, et agitée, répondit ce dernier.

- Heureusement que je me trouvais non loin de là.

- Certes… commença-t-il à dire avant d'être interrompu.

- …Et que je vous aie stoppé avant que vous ne fassiez une bétise.

- N'avez-vous pas dit que vous la vouliez vivante l'ami ? Questionna alors Lupin

- Si. Mais je sais pertinemment que ce n'était pas votre première rencontre, cher ami. Répondit le professeur en employant son même terme d'amitié qui sonnait étrangement faux dans sa bouche. Qu'aviez-vous en tête lorsque vous l'avez rencontré au cimetière de Highgate ? Ne me dites pas que vous ressentiez de la pitié. Se moqua-t-il

- Vous savez pertinemment que le meurtre n'a pas sa place dans mes manières de procéder. » Dit le gentleman d'une voix dure qui mit un terme pendant quelques secondes à la conversation.

Moriarty l'examina, tout comme il se mit à examiner l'arme qu'il tenait à présent dans sa main.

« Savez-vous ce que sont devenus mes anciens coopérateurs ? Demanda-t-il énigmatique.

- Je suppose que ne sont plus en position de leurs moyens pour me le dire.

- Vous supposez remarquablement bien.

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Sourit le professeur de toutes ses dents impeccablement blanches. Mais à l'avenir, tâchez de rester éloigner de Holmes. Je ne voudrais pas que votre passion pour les femmes mette en péril mes plans.

- Bien entendu, partenaire. » Répondit Lupin en un sourire particulièrement faux. Risquant le tout pour le tout, il tourna le dos à Moriarty et s'éloigna de lui, mettant fin à toute discussion.

Un pas… Deux pas… Puis un troisième… Aucun bruit de tir se fit entendre, aucune balle ne vint se loger dans son échine, Houtarou était toujours debout sur ses deux jambes. Il quitta alors le bâtiment sans aucun regard vers ce qui pouvait devenir à tout moment son bourreau. Oui, il allait devoir se montrer très prudent, rester concentrer à tout moment, et surtout, il allait devoir ôter cette image du corps inerte de la détective de son esprit.

* * *

Enfin on arrive à la première apparition de Moriarty qui, je l'espère, vous apparaîtra comme une personne particulièrement détestable! Oui, car après tout, c'est lui le méchant de l'histoire. Même si je sais que certain(e) ont souvent un penchant pour les bad guys. x)

Voila pour ce chapitre, je tiens à préciser que la suite arrivera dans...un certain temps ! Je commence une formation très prochainement et il y a fort à parier que mes temps d'écritures se retrouveront assez restreints. Par avance désolée.

A bientôt !

- Hisanami.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous ! Après un très (trop?) long moment d'absence, je vous présente **enfin** le chapitre 6! *clap clap clap* Ai-je été trop longue ? Bien sûr, je m'excuse de n'avoir rien posté pendant presque...un mois ? Mais voila, les obligations n'aidant pas j'ai du garder mon envi d'écrire, ainsi que mon ordinateur éteint pendant trois longues semaines. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ma formation s'est très bien passée! J'ai donc maintenant tout le temps pour écrire cette histoire...Qui je l'espère encore et toujours continuera à vous plaire :)

Sur ce, bon chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là, au moment où le soleil – bien visible – était particulièrement haut dans le ciel, Eru ne reconnut pas immédiatement la pièce. Elle n'identifia pas les couleurs habituelles des tapisseries qui recouvraient les murs de sa chambre. Elle ne perçut pas de suite l'odeur de son tabac préféré flottant délicatement dans les airs, ni celle d'un thé qui se serait miraculeusement préparé tout seul. Non, l'air de la pièce était sain, frais et léger, et à chaque inspiration, une sensation de bien-être emplissait son corps, si elle omettait cette douleur à la poitrine qui lui ramenait sans cesse en mémoire la scène qui s'était déroulait la veille au soir. Le professeur avait enfin pointé le bout de son nez, et son entrée en scène avait été faite, comme à son habitude, dans les règles de son art si particulier. La jeune femme pouvait encore sentir sa canne enfoncée profondément dans sa poitrine, comprimant son thorax en une vive et insupportable douleur. Elle ne le vérifia pas sur le coup, mais il était quasiment sûr qu'un remarquable hématome devait en ce moment même colorer sa peau blanche d'une hideuse marque violacée.

Holmes analysa un peu plus l'environnement dans lequel elle était : du blanc, et encore du blanc. Sur le plafond, sur les murs, sur ses draps. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à son cerveau pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital de la capitale, et ce, probablement grâce à l'inspecteur Poirot. Il lui semblait avoir entendu au loin sa voix lorsque sa conscience n'avait pas encore sombré, pour se perdre définitivement. Elle ne manquera pas de la remercier lorsqu'elle la verrait, même si sa profonde aversion pour les hôpitaux la poussait à plutôt la blâmer, et cette maudite perfusion enfoncée à l'intérieure de son bras gauche, manquant de peu de lui provoquer une syncope, n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Ainsi, la brune dirigea sciemment son regard vers l'unique ouverture sur le monde extérieur, soit la fenêtre de « sa » chambre. _Tiens, il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui _pensa-t-elle.

Trois coups, secs et clairs, furent portés contre le bois de la porte et résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Un « entrez » fut rapidement prononcé par sa bouche avant que l'inconnu ne fasse intrusion dans la pièce. Des bruits de pas mêlés à ceux du bois d'une canne claquèrent sur le sol avec répétition. Instinctivement, ses yeux s'écarquillant de stupeur à ce son si familier, Eru releva brutalement le regard vers l'origine du bruit et le planta dans celui de l'inspecteur Poirot, surprise d'une telle réaction de la part de sa partenaire.

« - Ce n'est que moi Holmes. » Dit-elle alors en souriant.

La concernée ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un profond soupir tout en décrispant ses épaules. Rouge de honte, Eru s'affaissa sur elle-même et se dissimula sous ses draps immaculés. La jeune belge s'avança alors vers le lit et, d'un geste rapide, retira le tissu, découvrant le visage de la convalescente.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment de vous cacher très chère. Comment se porte votre tête ? Questionna-t-elle

- Relativement bien…Répondit Eru évasive tout en se redressant sur sa couche. Elle porta sa main droite sur le sommet de son crâne et effleura son cuir chevelu. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir pour cette fois, finit-elle de dire.

- Vous rappelez-vous des évènements d'hier soir ?

- Que trop bien !

- Vous avez quand même pris un sacré coup ! S'exclama Poirot

- N'ayez guère de crainte, ce n'est pas là que cela fait le plus mal. » Répondit la jeune femme en faisant référence à son égo « quelque peu » surdimensionné qui se retrouvait bien meurtri suite à cette confrontation avec Moriarty. Holmes détourna encore une fois ses yeux vers la fenêtre tout en serrant les poings. Point trop fort non plus pour ne pas sentir le tuyau dissimulé dans ses veines, qui lui rappelait sans cesse sa pitoyable condition.

« - Quand pourrai-je sortir ? Demanda-t-elle alors à sa collègue de travail.

- Les médecins pensent vous garder en surveillance encore un voire deux jours. Répondit Mayaka tout en se doutant bien que cette nouvelle information ne recevrait pas un chaleureux accueil auprès de son interlocutrice.

- Sont-ils devenus fous ? Il n'est pas question que je reste ici alors que Moriarty court toujours ! S'exclama Holmes avec colère.

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de vous aventurer toute seule dans la gueule du loup ! Aviez-vous perdu le peu d'esprit qu'il vous restait ?

- Je me devais de rencontrer cet homme. Répondit simplement la brunette. L'enquête stagne depuis maintenant trop de temps, il fallait bien faire un pas pour avancer.

- Certes et maintenant vous avez reculé d'une bonne dizaine de pas, si ce n'est que vous êtes retournée à la case départ. Vous auriez dû m'en parler Holmes… Je vous rappelle que j'ai moi aussi ma place dans cette affaire. »

Eru se tut. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de plus de toute façon ? Il n'était pas question pour elle d'avouer qu'elle avait volontairement exclu sa coéquipière dans le seul but de la protéger. Elle baissa la tête vers ses mains qui agrippaient les draps avec force. Non, elle préférait de loin emporter ce secret dans sa tombe qui semblait, à ses yeux, se rapprochait de plus en plus d'une éventualité proche au vu des récents évènements. Ainsi, elle garda le silence, provoquant un soupir d'indignation venant de Poirot qui préféra abandonner ce sujet de querelle. A la place, celle-ci posa sa canne en équilibre contre un mur, prit le tabouret le plus proche pour s'y asseoir et se mit à raconter les faits qui ont suivi après qu'elle ait perdu connaissance. Tout y passa, du moment où la belge l'avait retrouvé à moitié morte dans la terre, à celui où les secours avaient été prévenu grâce à un policier qui avait effectué sa ronde dans une ruelle non loin de là. L'inspecteur Poirot l'avait bien sûr questionné mais ce dernier avait été catégorique : Il n'avait vu personne de nature suspecte dans les parages. _A quoi bon faire des patrouilles de surveillance si les policiers doivent être aussi aveugles qu'un borgne ?_ Pensa alors Holmes exaspérée.

Cette situation lui était insupportable. Coincée dans un lit d'hôpital, avec pour seul indice un homme aussi volatile qu'une simple poussière sur un vieux meuble, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part attendre que le professeur frappe à nouveau. Maintenant, tout dépendait de la personne qui était destinée à recevoir ce coup fatal. Moriarty fonctionnait toujours sous le même schéma. Tout être qui avait eu la mauvaise fortune de croiser son chemin était comme frappé d'une malédiction qui le suivait telle la peste jusqu'à sa mort. C'était ainsi avec lui. La mort était dans l'air, amenée par le vent. On la pressentait, on la respirait, elle était au ciel et à la fois sur terre, elle tenait aux mœurs comme aux évènements… Comme infatigable.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une jeune infirmière chargé de changer la perfusion de la convalescente. Horrifié sans le montrer, Holmes présenta son bras gauche aux soins de la jeune femme tout en fermant irrémédiablement ses yeux avec force. Une fois finie cette dernière repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« - Sur ce Holmes, je prends congé de vous. Pensez à vous reposer. Annonça Poirot en se redressant de son tabouret. Elle prit sa canne et son chapeau qu'elle vissa sur son crâne et entreprit de sortir de la pièce avant qu'Eru ne l'interrompe.

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me rapporter ma tabatière ainsi que ma fidèle pipe Poirot ? Que ce séjour forcé soit un tant soit peu plus agréable. Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Certainement pas ! Finit-elle par dire en claquant la porte.

[-]

Le lendemain, la jeune endormie quitta le monde des songes à cause d'un subtil parfum de fleurs, qui ne lui était point inconnu, venu lui chatouiller délicatement les narines. Ouvrant péniblement ses paupières après plusieurs minutes qu'elle s'était accordée pour paresser encore un peu, Eru ne prit même pas la peine d'inspecter une nouvelle fois sa chambre qu'elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas –étonnement confortable – tout en dissimulant sa tête sous son énorme coussin. Pour elle, cet hôpital était semblable à une geôle où elle était prisonnière, et retenue de force par des chaines invisibles qui étaient elles-mêmes reliées à un boulet dont le poids inimaginablement élevé la poussait à rester immobile et à attendre. Elle qui ne supportait pas de rester en place, c'était un comble. Et ces robes d'hôpital étaient réellement hideuses. Non qu'elle avait un sens inouï de la mode mais elle connaissait malgré tous les limites de ce qui était portable ou pas.

Finalement, et contre son gré, Holmes se redressa et inspecta d'un œil surpris le bouquet composé de six pivoines roses, délicatement mises dans un vase en porcelaine qui trônait avec fierté sur la table de chevet située à sa droite. Bien que cela ne l'étonna pas de recevoir des fleurs, Eru se demanda par contre si le choix des pivoines était délibéré ou si l'expéditeur connaissait son amour profond pour cette fleur. Elle plongea alors dans ses souvenirs, fouilla dans tous les tiroirs qui composaient sa mémoire, recherchant le moment précis de son passé, où elle ait pu dire à quiconque de son entourage le nom de sa fleur préférée. Par élimination, seul Watson aurait pu le savoir, malheureusement ce dernier était toujours absent.

La jeune femme s'empara du bouquet et tripota les pétales avec douceur tout en humant son parfum qu'elle appréciait tant. En effet, elles ne pouvaient pas venir de Watson. Là où il était, il ne pouvait guère être au courant de son hospitalisation et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Il n'était pas question que ce dernier se retrouve au milieu de ce stupide conflit et qu'il devienne une cible potentielle pour le professeur. Elle en souffrirait trop si elle était amenée à le perdre, et cela Moriarty le savait que trop bien.

Trois coups résonnèrent encore une fois contre la porte. Pas le moins du monde surprise de la revoir, Holmes sourit à l'inspecteur Poirot quand cette dernière montra sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Reposant le bouquet dans son vase, la brunette accueilli la nouvelle venue beaucoup plus sereinement que la vieille, comme apaisée par un quelconque charme. Mayaka, sitôt arrivée, prit place sur le même tabouret qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, et trifouilla dans sa sacoche pour en sortir un livre qu'elle tendit à sa partenaire.

« - Tenez Holmes, je vous ai apporté de quoi vous distraire un peu. Dit-elle alors.

- Vous avez fouillé dans ma bibliothèque personnelle, Poirot ? Demanda cette dernière en se saisissant du dit bouquin.

- Ne me remerciez pas, cela me fait grand plaisir. » Répondit la jeune femme sans plus de cérémonie.

Eru examina le livre comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant alors qu'elle le connaissait presque par cœur. Sa main en effleura la couverture abîmée par le temps, ouvrit le recueil à un passage au hasard et tourna les pages les unes après les autres telle une automate, puis le referma.

« - _Les fleurs du Mal_. N'allez pas me faire croire que vous saviez que j'appréciais ce livre. Dit alors Holmes.

- Je l'ignorais. Mais c'était le seul ouvrage qui n'était pas rangé dans votre bibliothèque. Il était sur votre table de chevet. Ajouta l'inspecteur Poirot.

- Bien sûr…

- D'ailleurs j'ai une autre surprise pour vous. » S'exclama Mayaka en se levant d'un coup de son siège de bonne fortune.

Interloquée, Holmes releva la tête vers son interlocutrice et lui lança un regard qui l'incita à poursuivre sa phrase. La jeune inspectrice se dirigea avec hâte vers l'entrée de la chambre, en sortit, puis refit son apparition, mais accompagnée cette fois-ci d'un homme dont la moitié du visage était dissimulée sous un chapeau. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'Eru le reconnu enfin.

« - Watson ?! S'écria-t-elle avec stupeur. Vous êtes de retour mon vieil ami ! »

L'homme retira alors son chapeau et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme tout en s'approchant d'elle. Plus Holmes l'observait, plus elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que seulement une semaine depuis qu'il était parti pour le nord du pays. Il n'avait définitivement pas changé, sa moustache était toujours aussi bien dessinée, son cou épais et sa mâchoire carrée lui donnait toujours cet air impressionnant mais qui charmait tout de même les femmes. Juste, semblait-il peut-être plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumé. En effet, quelques rides venaient gribouiller le contour de ses yeux, et ses poches étaient plus creusées et violacée. Oui, c'était bel et bien lui. Le docteur prit place dans le très récemment devenu célèbre tabouret et contempla son amie, comme s'il faisait un diagnostic mental de son état.

« - Dans quoi vous êtes-vous encore fourrée Holmes ? Demanda-t-il enfin dans un long soupir énigmatique.

- Les dures lois du métier mon cher. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Vous êtes incorrigible…Je comprends maintenant pourquoi l'inspecteur Poirot m'a fait parvenir ce télégramme.

- Oh, vous vous inquiétez Watson ?

- Et comment ne pas l'être avec vous ? Continuez ainsi et vous finirez par perdre la vie avant même que Moriarty n'ait pu bouger le petit doigt. Sermonna Watson alors que sa voix avait pris une octave en plus.

- Je ne mourrai pas aussi facilement…Dit-elle alors. Mais je n'en dirai pas autant pour vous.

- Que dites-vous ? Questionna l'homme surpris.

- Maintenant que vous êtes revenu, le professeur ne va pas manquer cette occasion pour s'en prendre à vous. Dit Eru d'un air sombre, alors que des images de la mort de Lestrade revenaient hanter son esprit.

- Vous me trouvez si vulnérable que cela ? Demanda-t-il alors, un sourire venant étirer ses lèvres.

- Vous savez fort bien ce qui est arrivé à l'inspecteur Lestrade n'est-ce pas ? Je suis navrée Watson, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

- N'est-pas un tantinet exagé…

- Non, cela ne l'est pas ! Le coupa-t-elle avec violence. Je ne peux traquer Moriarty tout en gardant un œil sur vous. » La jeune femme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et détourna la tête avec une telle force qu'elle aurait presque pu s'en faire un torticolis.

Le docteur se tut pendant un instant et observa son amie avec tristesse. Bien qu'il trouvait cette mesure plus qu'extrême, s'il avait bien une chose qu'il savait par-dessus tout, c'est que Holmes ne changerait surement pas d'avis. Lors de ses nombreux voyages, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer un nombre incalculable de personnes, mais ô grand Dieu jamais une aussi têtue que le pouvait être Eru Holmes. Et même lui – alors qu'il se savait très proche d'elle – ne serait capable de lui faire entendre raison lorsqu'elle était aussi décidée qu'elle l'était en ce moment même. Watson poussa un soupir de plus.

« - Soit…Mais vous connaissez Moriarty, Holmes. Même si je quitte la capitale, vous vous doutez bien qu'il me retrouvera. » Il avait encore cédé à son caprice. Il le savait. Il se montrerait plus ferme la prochaine fois, se promit-il sans grande conviction.

« - C'est pour cette raison que vous allez quitter l'Angleterre l'ami.

- Comment ?!

- L'inspecteur Poirot a, à ma connaissance, une résidence secondaire en France. Allons mon cher, souriez ! Vous verrez du pays ! » Finit-elle de dire avec un sourire devant l'air dépité qu'affichait le docteur. Eru savait parfaitement bien qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois remporté cette manche avec brio.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme détourna ses yeux instinctivement vers le bouquet de fleur, délaissé depuis quelques minutes.

« - Au fait, Watson…Merci pour les pivoines ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

Le docteur se redressa et échangea un regard dubitatif avec Poirot, restée en retrait, qui ne semblait pas non plus savoir de quoi la jeune femme faisait allusion au vu de l'air surpris qu'elle lui renvoya.

« - Elles ne viennent pas de moi, Holmes… »

[-]

Ce fut lors d'un mardi matin rayonnant que la célèbre brunette pu quitter enfin sa prison – elle avait tout de même remercié ses bourreaux… par politesse – et arpenter une nouvelle fois les rues animées de la capitale. Malgré les récents évènements, tout semblait aussi normal que d'habitude. Les mêmes scènes se répétaient encore et encore en un cycle sans fin et sans interruption. Faisant claquer ses talons contre les dalles d'une des ruelles principales de la ville, Holmes, accompagnée de Watson, valise à la main, et de Poirot, se dirigeaient vers la gare de London Bridge. Alors qu'elle avait enfin ôté cette robe d'hôpital informe, Eru semblait à présent ravie d'avoir retrouvé sa fidèle redingote. Et surtout, ce qui la comblait d'un bonheur sans fin était sans nul doute sa chère pipe en bois qui, enfin réconciliée avec ses lèvres, lui procurait cette douce sensation qu'il lui avait tant manqué durant ses deux interminables jours. Ô qu'elle avait souffert de cette séparation, ainsi Eru se jura que jamais plus elle ne la quitterait.

Au loin, les hurlements des locomotives se faisaient déjà entendre aux oreilles des trois compères. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la vapeur dégagée par les machines provoqua un épais brouillard qui les aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Une poignée de Londoniens, lourdement chargés, accéléraient le pas pour quitter les lieux, probablement pressés de revoir femme et famille. Evitant la foule et les bousculades, Holmes, Watson et Poirot, se faufilèrent tant bien que mal pour atteindre au plus vite le quai d'où partait la locomotive du docteur. Très vite, ils l'atteignirent non sans grand mal.

« - Ce train vous conduira au port de Brighton, dans le sud. De là, vous prendrez un bateau qui vous emmènera au Havre. Expliqua Eru tout en pressant le docteur à grimper dans le convoi en appuyant la paume de sa main contre son dos.

- Une de mes vieilles connaissances vous y retrouvera et vous conduira en sureté jusqu'à chez moi. Finit de dire Mayaka en donnant la valise à l'homme qui prit place dans un compartiment. S'asseyant près de la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et passa sa tête à travers.

- Holmes, doutez-vous bien que je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à siroter un bon bourbon pendant que vous vous faites démembrer par ce malade mental. Je reviendrai ! Annonça Watson d'un air grave.

- Je le sais fort bien ! Mais tachez de rester calme le temps que je veille à ce que Moriarty soit conduit à la potence. Dit la jeune femme confiante.

- Et qui veillera sur vous ?

- C'est ce pourquoi je suis là docteur… N'ayez crainte. Ajouta Poirot.

- Je préfère m'inquiéter plutôt que de passer pour un naïf. Notion qui vous fait bien défaut en ce moment, Holmes. »

Termina Watson en lançant un lourd regard empli de sous-entendus vers la détective. Regard qu'elle évita volontairement. La cloche de la locomotive sonna bruyamment, annonçant le prochain départ. Watson rentra sa tête, prit place confortablement dans la banquette et referma la fenêtre de sa main. A ce moment, les deux jeunes femmes reculèrent de quelques pas et adressèrent un signe de la main au docteur. La vapeur se fit plus dense, et la locomotive s'élança sur les rails en un cri assourdissant. Gagnant de la vitesse, les détectives ne virent bientôt plus qu'une ombre qui s'évanouit bien vite vers l'horizon tel un mirage en plein désert. Soulagée, Eru relâcha toute la pression accumulée en un long soupir de contentement. Faisant signe à Poirot, elles quittèrent ensemble la gare sans plus de cérémonie.

A seulement quelques mètres de l'autre côté du quai, tapies derrière une large colonne, deux silhouette n'avaient pour ainsi dire rien manqué de la scène. Leurs yeux, fixant inlassablement le dos des deux jeunes femmes, se rencontrèrent lorsqu'elles ne les virent plus.

« - N'est-ce pas de trop ? Demanda l'une d'entre elle

- Vous doutez de mes méthodes maintenant ? Répondit l'autre du tac au tac.

- Pas le moins du monde…

- Restez calme l'ami. Elle ne vous en voudra pas. Les fleurs étaient magnifiques, votre côté gentleman est touchant je dois dire.

- Je pense ne jamais me débarrasser de cette partie de moi.

- Tant qu'elle n'interfère pas dans mes plans, vous ne serez pas obligé de vous en débarrasser. » La conversation se termina la dessus et les ombres se séparèrent, prenant chacune de leur côté un chemin bien différent.

[-]

_Le lendemain, dans les rues de Londres, on annonça en première page du journal quotidien qu'un violent accident avait secoué le monde des chemins de fer. Une des locomotives se dirigeant vers le sud du pays avait littéralement explosée. Nous ne savions pas encore le nombre exact, mais pour les autorités sur place, il était quasiment sûr et certain qu'aucun passagers n'avaient survécu au drame._

* * *

Fini ! Je pense m'attaquer de suite au chapitre 7. J'ai énormément de retard à rattraper! Pour l'information le fait que la pivoine et que les "fleurs du mal" soient la fleur et le livre préférés de Holmes est totalement inventé hein~ (ce ne sont pas non plus mes préférés.) Bref, j'espère que cette petite transition vous aura plu, et que la suite vous plaira encore plus ! La suite sera probablement publiée dans une dizaine de jours.

A bientôt!

- Hisanami.


End file.
